Transformers: War for Remnant
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: There are many mysteries in the universe, and some begin in the worlds we're born from. After making contact with an alien artifact thought to be lost eons ago, Ruby Rose will discover her true destiny with her friends, teachers and sentient beings called Autobots to defend their home from the forces of the Decepticons. Boy is this gonna be a hell of a ride. RubyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name's The 3rd Dragneel and I would to welcome you to my RWBY/Transformers crossover, the first one I'm doing. Yes I have SO many stories to do, but this idea was in my mind and I thought 'why not try this out? I mean there was alot of stories I didn't expect to do well.' So this will follow the events of Volume 2, more precisely after the first chapter, but with a twist! Now this doesn't follow a specific Transformers series, but there will be references and moments from the Michael Bay movies, as well as the Prime series(Which I freaking loved) The pairing will be Ruby with an OC I have that will be a big help to the Autobots, and there will be twists I hope you guys will like. Anyways without further adieu, let's get started!**

 _Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in Harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called…...Remnant. But…...we were already too late._

' _Vale, Friday afternoon'_

"Alright class, welcome to the Vale museum of History." A woman wearing a tour guide outfit said in front of the visiting class of Beacon Academy. "Here, we'll learn about the ancient legends of Remnant, as well as take a look at some of the most iconic weapons used during the great war. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me or any of the staff nearby."

"Ahem, thank you miss, I'll take it from here." Professor Portman said stoically to the tour guide, who nodded before walking away. Fixing his tie, the large man looked at his class. "Remember class, we're here to understand the past of Remnant's history. It may seem boring to you, but I assure you, this will be worth your time."

"Yeesh, talk about lame, huh?" A fair-skinned young girl with purple eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top said. Her attire consisted of a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on her left breast, a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, a lavender bandana tied to her left knee, an orange scarf was wrapped around her neck and black fingerless gloves were on her hands.

"Quiet, can you at least try to look excited about history?" A girl with long white hair tied in a side ponytail, an icicle-shaped tiara was on her head, pale skin and icy blue eyes said with irritation in her voice. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

"Aww, don't be so COLD Weissy." The blonde smirked as she saw the glare given to her by her friend.

"She does have a point Yang, try to at least enjoy the fact we're out of class." A girl with fair colored skin, long black hair that reached her waist and amber eyes, as well as a black bow on the top of her head said, though she didn't sound excited. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But why do we have to come to a boring museum? I'd rather be outside or train."

"Boring? How could you think this place was boring?!" A girl, the youngest among the four, with pale skin, neck-length choppy black hair with dark red tips and silver eyes said with glee. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. "I mean, look at all these weapons! A lot were used to kill thousands of Grimm and you think it's boring?!"

"Because we don't freak out about new weapons like you." Weiss said blankly.

"Aww, but that makes her so much more adorable." Yang wrapped an arm around her sister's neck while ruffling her hair, much to her irk.

"Yang~! Quit it!" The leader of RWBY pushed her sister away while pouting. "This isn't boring Yang, it's amazing and you should be happy we aren't taking notes."

"Fine." A mischievous smirk appeared on Yang's face as she thought of something. "You know Rubes, if you keep up this whole tough act, how else are you gonna get a boy to like you?"

"YANG!"

"Enough. Let's just get this over with before we get in trouble." Weiss wasn't wrong as their little conversation was getting the attention of both their classmates and fellow museum goers. The girls walked in front of a large glass display, which had a large battle axe on display. "This was General Striker's Battle Axe, which he used against the Grimm in the invasion of Vacao."

"I remember reading about that. He saved dozens of Faunus from being slaughtered on his own." Blake looked at the weapon with a soft smile. Besides her teammates and teachers, she was glad that there were more people who would lay down their life to save her kind. _If only there were more people, or better yet Faunus, who would think like he did._

"OOHHHHH! Ren, check this out!" Nora Valkyrie, member of team JNPR, exclaimed to her longtime friend and team while looking at another display, which had a round talisman with a cross in the middle and several strange symbols enscripted on the top.

"It looks like a piece of junk to me." Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL, said with a scoff, to which his teammates agreed.

"I wouldn't judge a book by it's cover mr. Winchester." Dr….er Professor Oobleck said while suddenly appeared next to Cardin, making him jump slightly. Then faster than a speeding bullet, he appeared in front of the display while drinking some coffee. "This Talisman was created during the Great War by sir Arthur and his Royal Knights. It was the only thing recovered as his own weapons were reported missing. Due to this, the Talisman is put on display to remind us of his courageous sacrifice. 'Without sacrifice, there can be no freedom.' These were his words on the day he rode with his Knights and followers to build the kingdom we stand in today." With that, he dashed away like Sonic if he needed to go to the bathroom…..or get away from Amy. Jaune, leader of team JNPR, walked up to the glass display and looked at the Talisman in awe.

"Woah….."

"I agree, it's amazing how something so small can make the biggest impact." Pyrrha Nikos, teammate to Jaune, said while looking at the artifact.

"It would have been an honor to see such a warrior." Lien Ren, final member of JNPR, said while bowing at the Talisman in honor of sir Arthur.

"BORING! It's just a piece of metal. OH, let's go to the gift shop!" Nora, like with Oobleck, disappeared in a cloud of smoke to the gift shop. Ren shook his head before going off to stop Nora from…...being Nora. The redhead giggled a bit before she noticed Jaune staring at the Talisman with a small frown.

"You know: I always wanted to be a warrior like my family and this Arthur guy. Maybe if I was stronger…" He felt a hand on his shoulder, revealing it to be a smiling Pyrrha.

"I know you'll become that warrior someday Jaune, just believe in yourself and have the courage to fight." His frown slowly turned to a smile as he nodded.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I needed that. Hey, check out that sword." The blonde ran to another display, which had a very large sword with a golden handle and spotless blade. "Man, I bet Crocea Mors would look awesome in a display. Not that I'm saying I'd ever trade them for money or fame. I'm just saying….." The rest of the students from Professor Port and Oobleck's classes were scattered inside the museum, either checking out the artifacts or simply sitting on the sidelines, checking their Scrolls for updates and games.

"Oh, that's General Vier's Hunting Rifle that he used to kill a Nevermore with a single shot, and OH! Those are the first grenades ever used in combat!" With her speed, Ruby began going from display to display, checking them out like it was a candy store and she was a sugar-crazed child. "Huh?" Fortunately for everyone, she stopped running when she came across an open display on the far right of the museum. What she was looking at was what looked like a large shard of metal with strange symbols enscripted on the side. There was no glass covering the artifact, allowing Ruby to see the symbols more clearly.

"Ruby, wait up." WBY were able to catch up to their leader. "If you're going to be a leader, then you have to learn to-" Weiss raised a brow as she saw Ruby staring at the shard. "Ruby?"

"It's just a hunk of broken metal Rubes, nothing special."

"You'd be wrong miss." A male voice called out from the side. The speaker was a tall male with a slim build, tannish skin, ebony hair with his bangs covering his left eye and lime-green eyes. He wore the standard museum guide's outfit that consisted of a green sweater with the Vale symbol over his right breast, tan pants and brown shoes. "This isn't any ordinary piece of metal. It's actually a material recovered 40 years ago that crash landed in Remnant from space."

"Space?" Blake asked with skepticism on her voice.

"I understand if you don't believe me, but it's the truth. Vale's forefeathers found this material about 200 miles from this very location. It was unlike anything they've ever seen. Many have attempted to break this metal, but it was never damaged, not even a scratched could be placed in it. Some believe it is a sign of extraterrestrials while others believe it's God sending us a message. The only clue is the writing on the side, and yet no one has been able to make any sense of it. It truly is one of our world's greatest mysteries."

"YYYYYEEEEEEHHAAAWWW!" The group's attention was drawn to the middle of the museum, where Nora was swinging on a large model of the skeletal system of a large Grimm like she was Tarzan's wife or something. "Check it out, I'm queen of the Grimm~I'm queen of the Grimm~!"

"Nora, get down from there!" Ren shouted while running up, only for his friend to be on the other side.

"Come and get me~"

"Guys, you'll get hurt!" Though he wanted to be brave, Jaune's fear for heights and…..well dying, kinda kept him on the ground.

"Please be careful!" Pyrrha shouted with heavy concern.

"Oh my!" The guide ran towards the scene while Yang laughed her ass off, Blake sighed and Weiss facepalmed.

"Looks like Nora's having a 'swing' of a time! Eh?" Wanting to see more of the action, Yang ran towards the scene.

"I can't believe-you know what? I can believe it." Reluctantly, Weiss and Blake went with her to see this…..event through. The only one who didn't go was Ruby, who continued to stare at the silver eyes squinted a bit as she looked at the writing…...just as it suddenly shined bright blue for a brief second.

"Huh?" The rosette blinked as she looked around. "Did anyone else see that?" Unfortunately, everyone was too busy seeing Nora swinging the skeleton to even notice. Looking back at the piece of metal, she suddenly began to feel…...drawn to it, like a moth to a flame or Goku to food. It was like the shard was peaking her interest more than usual. Being the curious child she was, Ruby extended her hand, moving closer and closer to the shard as the letters began to glow.

And then she touched the surface…..

*BOOM*

Suddenly, flashes started to appear in front of Ruby's eyes so fast, she barely had anytime to register them properly. She saw a massive civilization with large giants, a large scale battle ensued, a cube falling from space, breaking to pieces, but the last one…...was a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her, as if the strongest Grimm was sizing her up for the killing blow. "KYAH!" When the visions were over, Ruby fell on her butt, her heart felt like it was gonna burst as sweat ran down her cheeks. That was so sudden, she couldn't even describe how shocking it was. _What….just happened? What was that place, and who was staring at me?_ The scythe-wielder had so many questions about this.

"WWWEEEEEEE!"

"NORA DON'T!"

*CRASH*

Unfortunately, Nora swung so hard, she accidently kicked the leg of the skeleton, causing it to collapse in front of everyone. The spectators were either laughing, looking at the bones with concern…..or just sweatdropping. The skull began to shift before a certain orange head popped out with a big grin. "Let's do that again!"

"I guess Nora had a BONE to pick, huh?" Yang joked, only for most to give her a blank look or facepalm.

"Just…...stop."

"Come on, don't be so COLD HEARTED Weiss." Again, she was given a glare from the heiress of the Schnee family while Blake rolled her eyes before noticing Ruby walking up to them, her hands slightly shaking.

"Ruby, you okay?"

"H-huh?" Ruby saw the somewhat concerned expression on the secret faunus, so she gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, just felt a bit cold."

"You hear that Weiss? You should try to warm up."

"Quiet you." Though she was smiling on the outside, her mind was somewhere else.

 _Just what is that thing?_ Little did Ruby Rose know, she was being watched by an outside force.

' _Far from Vale, later that day'_

Above the night skies of Remnant, the clouds were floating with the wind, birds and Grimm flew in the air, the sound of a large engine flying through…...wait what?

Above the clouds was something that no one would ever expect. It was a large warship that looked to be from hell itself with spikes on several parts of the haul, a large observation deck in the front and several large engines on the back, keeping it afloat. **"Soundwave, why have you called me at such an hour?"** A voice called from the shadows with clear irritation. The speaker was far from human or Faunus. It, or rather he, was a large mechanical being with grey-metal armor, jet wings on the back, sharp claws, a red line in the middle of his head and glowing red eyes. This was Starscream, temporary leader of the Decepticons and he was not happy. **"Well, explain."** In front of him was another bot, but this one had a much different body. It had a dark purple color scheme with a rectangular chest that resembled a cassette player, a vulcan machine gun on its right shoulder and a red visor with a grey mouthguard. This is Soundwave, communications chief and spy expert of the Decepticons. Sounwave typed on a large holographic keyboard as a large screen appeared before him.

" **Allspark fragment, detected."** Soundwave said in a robotic, monotone voice, not even turning to face Starscream, whose optics widened in shock.

" **What?"** The screen showed footage of the Vale museum of History, more specifically, the metal shard team RWBY was looking at. Starscream couldn't believe his optics, another piece of the Allspark, found the very planet they flew over. **"How is it you only discovered it now Soundwave?"**

" **Allspark fragment has been offline for eons, scanners could not detect it. It was activated by this human."** Fast forwarding the video, Soundwave showed the part where Ruby was in front of the fragment before touching it, causing the camera to short out, but hey could clearly see this human had activated it.

" **A piece of the all powerful Allspark, activated by a human child of all things."** A groan escaped Starscream's mouth. It was bad enough that they had to stay in this planet, but now they had to find some girl because the Allspark gave her the knowledge? **"Who is this human?"** Soundwave's visor began to glow as he hacked through every website in Remnant before he found a profile with the girl's face on it.

" **Ruby Rose, student at Beacon Academy. Username: Rosequeen3562. Currently a second year. Location found, sending information to Barricade."**

" **Why that piece of scrap?"**

" **Barricade is capable of infiltrating without detection, unlike you."** Starscream scowled at the monotone bot, but he couldn't deny that he was right.

" **Very well Soundwave, but if he fails to bring the girl, then I will take it upon myself to do it."** A devilish smirk crept on Starscream's face as he looked through the observation deck, at the shattered moon of Remnant. **"Soon we'll have gathered all the pieces to revive Cybertron….for our lord Megatron…."**

' _Elsewhere'_

Far from the outskirts of Beacon stood a small house, surrounded by a small wasteland. Inside the house, fire sparking through metal as a figure was seen making new equipment while humming to themselves. It was a rather productive day, he was able to live another day and even got some new tech from his 'allies' to cure his boredom.

*Beep, beep*

"Hmm?" The figure turned off his torch when his computer received a new message. Taking off his mask and putting his tools down, he rolled to it before opening the message, only to widen his eyes in shock. "Holy shit….." Typing on the keyboard, his printer began creating a small picture before he took it out and ran outside. "Bee…...I think we found something." A large shadow appeared in front of him before he handed it the picture. "Looks like we got a mission buddy."

 **AAANNNNDDDDD that is it for part one of the introduction to this hopefully good story. I know it wasn't much and/or it's rather cliche, but this is how Transformers series/stories start, with a human making contact with a Cybertronian or an artifact related to them. Like I said, this idea came to me one day as I watched some clips from the Michael Bay films, and I thought 'why not give it a RWBY twist since having them in the Fairy Tail universe is rather….dumb.'**

 **So as you see, I am using the Starscream from Prime and Soundwave from War for Cybertron. As for everyone else, I will use either their looks from the MB movies or from Prime, possibly for other media as well if I think one looks better than the other. Hopefully you guys like the references I made, even if you don't like the movies, and trust me, we'll see a lot more. There will be guardians for each human/faunus, though not all of them will have one. For example, the person in the end of this chapter(who is an OC) will have a certain black and yellow bot as a guardian. I truly hope you guys like this story as I have my friend Brandon(who is Dark Shadow in out story Death Battle!) helping me out.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: The strangest encounter**


	2. Chapter 2: The strangest encounter

**Hey there everyone following this story. The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter of Transformers: War for Remnant. I'm glad at least a few people are liking this story and trust me, we will see a lot more battles instead of just dialogue. In this chapter, we will learn a bit more about the Allspark, as well as introduce the character from the end of the last chapter, so I hope you guys will like that.**

 **Brendan892: Natsu…...IS NOT IN THIS STORY, SO DON'T ASK.**

 **Perseus12: Trust me, this chapter will be epic.**

 **R98: Yup, just the ones me and my partner find to be the best in terms of power and design.**

 **Breacher: Thanks, I will.**

 **Guest: Your opinion, not gonna change our mind, sorry.**

 **So to recap: Professor Port brought his class to the Vale museum of History to learn about the ancient weapons of Remnant's past. While there, Ruby Rose was drawn to a large piece of metal, which once she touched, saw visions of another world, as well as symbols she could not understand. Little did she know, she got the attention of a much stronger group, who wish to use her knowledge to find an artifact known as the Allspark. How will she handle this new info, and who will help her? Let's find out….**

' _Inside Ruby's mind'_

"Mmmhhhhmmmmm….." Ruby's eyes began to twitch as she slowly opened them. However instead of seeing the simple, yet decorative room she and her team were so fond of, she saw…..destruction. "What the?" Standing up, she looked around and saw that she was on some kind of metal floor. However that wasn't what shocked her.

*BOOM*

The whole area around her was covered with laser fire and explosions. She could hear the sounds of crying agony all around her, as well as large buildings collapsing. This was unlike any dream-no, nightmare she has ever had. It was as if this was ripped straight out of a horror film, and she was caught in the middle of it.

*VROOM*

"Huh?" Looking up, Ruby saw something flying high in the sky. Narrowing her eyes, she could vaguely see what looked to be some kind of jet flying towards her. She was about to question what the Monty that is…..when the jet suddenly shot two rockets towards her. "Oh crap!" Using her Semblance, Ruby began to run away from the rockets, only for them to slowly caught up to her. If she had Crescent Rose with her, then maybe she could've shot them down, but as of now, she had nothing.

*BOOM*

"AAHHH!" Unfortunately for the leader of RWBY, the rockets exploded behind her, causing her to roll just a feet from a large cliff. Pushing herself up, Ruby could only look down at what looked to be lava on the bottom. Feeling her Aura depleted, she tried to stand up, but the damage was too great and she fell on her butt. "What's going on?!" To make matters worse, the jet that shot at her was closing in before doing something she never expected….it began to change shape. Ruby's heart stop as she saw the jet transform into a large mechanical shadow with a horn-like mask and glowing red eyes, the same she saw when she touched the shard.

" **Where is it?"** It asked with a hard tone, slowly walking towards Ruby, who tried to back up.

"W-what?" A chill ran down her spine as she saw the giant pull out a massive sword from their back.

" **WHERE IS THE CUBE?!"** The giant slammed their sword onto the ground, breaking off a large chunk of the cliff as Ruby began to fall into the gorge.

"NO!"

*THUD*

Instead of hitting the smoldering hot lava, the rosette hit the cold hard floor of her dorm. She gasped as she pushed herself up, trying to calm her beating heart. _I'm...not dead?_ She didn't know what to say: that dream….that nightmare. It felt…...so real. As if she was in another planet and she was going to be killed.

"Ruby~it's too early to be goofing around." A grumpy Weiss said while lazily glaring at her team leader while Yang and Blake wake up.

"Geez, you make it sound like dad made us his famous pancakes." yang said while rubbing her eyes, but when she looked at Ruby, she saw her looking at her hands with a look of pure fear. "Ruby?"

"H-huh?" Looking up, Ruby saw the worried look on her sister's face before flashing a fake smile. "Sorry, just had a dream about clowns invading the school."

"Clowns?" Blake asks with a raised brow.

"Y-yeah, they freak me out."

"You aren't the only one." Surprisingly, it was Weiss who said that, shuddering at the memory of her sixth birthday party. Luckily Yang and Blake were giving her a 'what the hell' look, drawing away from Ruby's sudden outburst.

"Okay…..might as well get up." Ruby sighed in relief, but she still had a lot of questions about that giant.

' _Mess Hall, sometime later…'_

"And I said….now that's a katana!" Yang said, finishing her long, 'epic' story. Currently, team RWBY was enjoying breakfast with team JNPR as usual. However, instead of laughing, everyone either ignored it or groaned. "I said-"

"Now that's a katana, we get it." Weiss said with a groan while sipping her tea.

"Come on Weiss, don't give the COLD shoulder." This of course got a glare from the Schnee heiress. Pyrrha glanced to her right and noticed Jaune reading a small green book with the title 'Remnant's Heroes.'

"Jaune, what's that?" She asked as her leader put down the book.

"Oh this? It's just something I thought I'd read for fun, ya know." Jaune admitted with a sheepish smile. "After seeing that relic from Arthur, I thought I'd read up on more of his history, maybe get some pointers on being a hero."

"BORING!" Nora shouted before eating a large portion of her pancakes. "Whysh bu you fosbl rhf…"

"Nora, please don't eat with your mouth full." Ren said with a sigh. It was more for his benefit than hers as he wanted to eat in peace. As they continued to talk, Ruby was busy poking her strawberry waffles, but her mind was somewhere else.

 _I know that should be a dream, but it felt….so real. Why did it happen when I touched that shard, and what was that thing?_ She continued to stare at her food….when a sudden pain entered her mind, causing her to hold her head.

"Ruby?" Everyone noticed her groaning in pain, and before they could anything, Ruby grabbed her butter knife before smearing it with butter and drawing on the table. "Ruby?!"

"What's wrong with her?" Blake asked before she and the others saw what she was drawing. It was unlike anything they had ever seen: Ruby was drawing different shapes, different letters, different insignias. What made things weird was the fact that she looked frightened, as if she needed to get these drawings down.

"Ruby." She ignored them while drawing still. "Ruby." Again, she kept drawing. "RUBY!"

"Huh?" Ruby suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister yell out her name. She saw her friends looking down on the table, which she copied before noticing the symbols she had drawn. "What the?"

"Ruby, is everything alright?" The leader of JNPR looked at her with concern, as well as everyone else.

"What is this stuff?"

"It kinda looks like symbols from that shard in the museum." Ruby's eyes widened in realization.

 _The museum! Maybe they know about what's going on._ Ruby quickly got out of her seat.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"Just feeling a bit under the weather, so I'm gonna see the nurse. Seeya!" With that, she disappeared in a gust of roses. The others didn't know what to say about what just occurred, especially with what she wrote.

"Well…..more for me!" Nora, getting over her concern, dragged Ruby's waffles to her before eating it in a few seconds. Yup….classic Nora.

' _Vale museum of History, a few hours later'_

Thanks to her speed, Ruby was able to make it to the museum she and her friends visited yesterday, and as fortune would have it, it was still open on the weekends. Paying for admission, Ruby walked past all the displays before seeing a familiar piece of metal, standing tall inside a glassless display. "Found it." Walking past a few visitors, Ruby made her way to the display, hoping it would at least give her….something about what she saw in her dreams.

"Oh, it's you again." A male voice called from behind, revealing it to be the guide from yesterday.

"Hi mr…." She looked at his name tag. "Evans."

"Can I help with with anything?" He asked with a polite tone.

"Actually yeah. It's about this shard." She looked back at it. "When someone touched this shard thingy, did they have any visions or headaches?"

"Perhaps, but can I ask why you're interested in this shard?"

"Oh it's….for our research paper. Our class is supposed to choose something from the museum to write a paper about, and after what you told us yesterday, I wanna know more." She laughed a bit nervously, hoping he would buy her story….which luckily for her, she did.

"I see. Well one of the founders of Vale, Anthony Mars, was the first to see this shard fall from the sky. He was an expert in crafting weapons and he believed a material that came from the heavens would help Vale become stronger, so he gathered his tools and tried to salvage the material. However, something strange happened when he did." Evans looked at the shard as well before continuing. "When he touched it with his bare hands, he was the same person. Witnesses claimed he had nightmares every night for the next 3 months, describing a large metal city and a war to come. If that was odd enough, he would write down strange symbols like they meant something to him, but even he didn't know what they meant. All he said was that his mind went blank and the minute he woke up, the symbols were there. Quite a strange story in my opinion. If you don't mind me asking miss, how did you know about this?"

"Ummm…...Google?" He gave her a raised brow, obviously not trusting her word. "A-anyways, what happened next?"

"Nothing else besides him helping build Vale until his inevitable death 10 years later."

"Oh…."

"Although he did have a rather strange set of last words prior to his death." The rosette perked up when she heard that. "Beware, for he will return to bring an end to our world. Do not let him take the Cube, for it is our only hope.' Those were his final words."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me mister." He gave a small smile before walking away.

"I hope that helps you with your paper." Ruby waved him goodbye, but then frowned as she now had even more questions than answers.

"I guess I better get back before Yang flips out." Sighing to herself, Ruby walked out of the museum and along the streets of Vale. The good news was that she wasn't crazy(at least not more than usual) since this Mars guy also had visions the moment he touched the shard, but that still left one big question: what is this Cube they keep mentioning? Turning the corner, Ruby looked to her left and saw a black police cruiser, which looked much more advanced than the cars in Vale normally were, turning the corner to her direction. _Weird, I never saw a car like that._ She thought while picking up her pace, only for the car to do the same. _Okay, something's definitely wrong. I know I didn't pass any red lights, and I paid for my ticket. Plus the police know I was a Huntsman trying to stop Torchwick, so why is he following me?_ To test her little theory, Ruby turned a corner to enter an alley way, which like before, the police cruiser mirrored. Then….she was off. Ruby began running through the alley way, with the car following her with increased speed. "What did I do wrong?!" She got no response, which scared her a bit. Turning to the left, she used her Semblance to keep some distance between her and her stalker. Not knowing where to go exactly, she continued to run until she reached what looked like an abandoned part of Vale, with broken down cars and a rather foul stench. Turning her heel, Ruby ran behind a pile of tires before poking her head out, only to see no one following her. "*sigh* that was a close one. Wait, what if he calls for backup?" Her already pale skin began to whiten as she could imagine being sent to jail for life, seeing all her friends became Huntsmen without her.

*VROOM*

Ruby was fortunately pulled out of her nightmare when the police cruiser suddenly appeared from behind, making her jump back and knock all the tires down. "Officer, I promise I didn't do anything bad! Please don't take me away so I can be a Huntsman with my friends!" The driver didn't say anything, they just stayed in the car. "Ummm, officer?" Curious, she slowly began to walk towards the door of the car….

*SLAM*

"AAHHH!" When the officer suddenly opened the door, slamming Ruby enough to make her fall on the ground. To make matters worse, the officer began to drive a bit forward, making Ruby back up. "What are you doing?!" One of the headlights suddenly popped out, forming what looked like a cybernetic eye, slowly scanning her face. "Wha-wha-wha-wha….." The eye continued to scan her before retracting back to its spot. However, the car did something Ruby never expected…...it began to change shape. The police cruiser transformed itself into a large robotic being with the doors acting like shoulder guards, the front of the car was acting as its chest, its face looked like something straight out of a horror film, but that thing that scared her the most were its eyes, its glowing red eyes looking down on her, just like that giant did in her dream. The giant slammed its fists next to Ruby, causing her to squeal in fear.

" **Are you username Rosequeen3562?!"** It asked in a menacing tone.

"W-what?!" It slammed its fist on the ground, causing it to crack.

" **Are you username Rosequeen3562?!"**

"YES!"

" **Where is the location of the fragments? WHERE IS THE CUBE?!"**

"Huh?!" The robot once again slammed its fist on the ground, which was all Ruby needed to use her Semblance to run away. Roaring in anger, the large robot transformed back into car form while pursuing the scythe wielder. _Okay Ruby, calm down…..CALM DOWN?! HOW COULD ANYONE CALM DOWN WHEN A HUGE MONSTER IN CHASING YOU?! Okay, you need Crescent Rose._ Reaching into her pocket, Ruby's eyes widened as she didn't feel her scroll in it. _Oh crap, I dropped it! Okay, I just need to get to the police station, maybe they can call Atlas or someone._ Stopping behind a broken down car, Ruby poked her head out, only to see the police car driving by while ringing its sirens. "Okay…..three…..two…...one!" Ruby then dashed to the left, something that the car caught as it drove after her. Seeing her scroll on the floor, Ruby quickly picked it up just as she was about to contact a number. _Wait, what am I doing? I'm a Huntsman in training, and this thing is worse than any Grimm. I need to try and stop it before it could hurt other people._ Clicking the weapons icon, Ruby pointed her scroll in an open area as the request was made. The police car turned the corner while transforming once again, roaring as it charged towards Ruby. Tapping her foot, Ruby used her Semblance to run around the robot, who suddenly formed a large gun from its right arm before shooting at her. "Oh for the love of Monty!" Normally she'd be stoked to see a new weapon…..if said weapon wasn't owned by a huge monster that wanted to kill her for some Cube. She threw those thoughts out of her head as she continued to dodge the robot's gun fire, which destroyed much of the debris behind her. The robot then charged towards her once again, flipping several large cars as she continued to run, not knowing what her plan really was.

*BOOM*

The robot stopped when he heard something crash nearby. Smiling, Ruby ran under its legs before running to her locker. Growling in anger, the robot aimed his guns and shot towards her, destroying the locker.

*SLASH*

The robot suddenly stepped back as a red blur struck his leg. Looking back, he saw the human girl wielding a large red and blade weapon in her hands. "Payback time." With that, she disappeared in a flurry of roses, running towards the robot. Faster than he anticipated, the human slashed at several parts of its body, occasionally shooting it with her weapon. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to annoy him. **"ENOUGH!"** The robot shot around Ruby, sending her crashing into a stone pillar, breaking her aura. The rosette fell on the ground, Crescent Rose a few feet as the robot began to stomp towards her. **"Humans: so fragile. So weak. So easy to hunt and kill. But you have something my master wants."** Ruby could only watch as the robot reached out to grab her.

 _Mom….Yang….everyone….I'm sorry…._

*VROOM*

" **WHAT?!"** The sound of a revving engine caught the robot's attention before something slammed against its legs, causing it to fall back. Though her vision was blur, she could see a yellow vehicle pushing the robot back. The door on the left side opened, revealing what looked like a human figure stepping out while pulling a gun out.

*BANG*

The figure shot a yellowish bullet from their gun, striking the robot on its face as it howled in pain. _Who's….that…_ Her vision began darken as the figure began to run towards her. And then…..nothing.

' _Unknown location, several hours later'_

Ruby began to shift in her sleep, trying to get away from the giant trying to get her before her eyes began to open. "Mmhhmmmm….." She tried to push herself up, only to groan as she felt pain coming from her stomach. As her vision began to clear up, she noticed that she wasn't in the junkyard, but rather in what looked to be someone's living room. The room itself was painted yellowish with frames on the wall, green carpet with a white and red rug in the middle, under a large coffee table, what looked to be a large screen tv with several discs under it, two recliners colored olive green and a simple ceiling fan blowing as much cool air as needed. _Where am I? The last thing I remember was fighting that huge robot before it hit me. Then someone drove in, and that was it._

"Yeah I know….. Hey, don't blame me Bee." She heard someone talking from another room, as well as the sound of buzzing and beeping. "Relax, I'm gonna check on her….Well she didn't have anything other than that scythe. Maybe she'll let me check it out." She heard more beeping as the first speaker sighed. "Be right back, okay? Just make sure Arcee and Cliff come by as soon as possible." The rosette heard footsteps coming from a door on the right and felt a bit nervous about what to do.

 _What should I do? I can't move because my back still hurts, and I don't have my Scroll or Crescent Rose with me. Come on, think Ruby, THINK!_

"Huh, looks like you are up." A male voice, the same from the other room, said, making her jump a bit. Lifting her head, Ruby saw a male who looked to be a few years older than her with chin length black hair, Caucasian skin and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with a red dragon head in the middle, a blue sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes. The male walked up to her before kneeling down. "You feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a bit." She flinched as she tried to move her body, only for the pain to return.

"Easy, you took a big hit, especially from the back. Even with your Aura, it'll take a while before you're fully healed." He pulled out a water bottle before offering it to her. "Drink up. You've gotta be thirsty."

"Thanks, um…" She drank from the bottle as he spoke.

"Desmond. Desmond Giber. Nice to meet ya." He offered a hand, which she shook firmly.

"Ruby Rose, Huntsmen in training at Beacon." He raised a brow.

"Beacon? I thought you had to be 17 to be enrolled as a first year."

"Well…...I'm kind of an exception." She laughed a bit nervously, not wanting to be treated like she was special. Desmon just looked at her before shrugging. "So, where are we?"

"This place? Welcome to my home outside of Vale, about 100 miles from Beacon to be exact."

"100 miles? Why do you live so far away?"

"Meh, don't really wanna deal with the crime of the big city, ya know? Better to live far from it so you won't be dragged down." It was mostly true, as there was another part of his story that he left out for the moment. Ruby simply nodded before a thought came up.

"Ummm, Desmond?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you…..ya know? See…...a big…..car that...ummm….."

"Transformed into a big robot with glowing red eyes trying to kill you?" He finished rhetorically.

"YEAH!" He gave her a blank expression from her sudden outburst, causing her to chuckle awkwardly. "Sorry, but yeah, that's what I mean. How did you know?"

"I've got a better question." Desmond gave her a serious expression, staring straight at her silver eyes. "Why was that thing hunting you?"

"W-what?"

"Those things don't just attack anyone, especially a little girl. Unless said person had something they wanted."

"Hey, I'm not a little kid." Ruby puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms. "I'm a second year at Beacon, and I drink milk."

 _Did she seriously just say that?_ Desmond sweatdropped a bit, before returned to givign Ruby a serious expression. "I'm serious Ruby. What do you have that they want?"

"Who's they? I don't even know what those things are, but you do huh?" She popped his chest while also giving a serious expression. "So. Why. Don't. You. Tell. Me."He grabbed her hand while lowering it.

"First: don't ever do that. Second: it's much more complicated than you-"

*Beep, beep*

The pair heard impatient beeping coming from outside, as well as small rumbles. "What was that?"

"*sigh* he really isn't patient is he?" Desmond stood up before opening the nearest window. "Alright, we're coming out. Stop acting like a kid." More beeping was heard, causing Desmond to sigh before looking back at Ruby. "Mind coming outside with me? I have a friend that wants to talk to you."

"But why can't he come in?"

"Believe me, he would if he could. Can you stand?" Brushing off her pain, Ruby stood up from the tan couch she was lying on, holding her gut with one hand. "Alright, follow me please." Desmond lead Ruby through the living room to the dining hall(which kinda looked similar to her own in Patch) before they walked through a screen door. "Okay, before you see him, I want you to promise me that you will NOT freak out."

"Why would I freak out? Is he ugly?" A snicker escaped Desmond's mouth before he shook his head.

"No, but also don't tell him that or you'll hurt his feelings." She nodded before he signalled her to stay put as he ran around his one story house, which was painted white with a black roof. Looking around, she saw that the house was on top of a small hill which oversaw a wasteland, though there were some patches of grass here and there, some broken vehicles were piled on the left and right and a small makeshift shooting range with old Atlas bots were seen leaning against an old van.

 _Huh, he said he didn't want to deal with crime, but this isn't much better._

*Stomp, stomp*

Ruby heard the sound of large footsteps behind her. "Okay Ruby, you can turn around, but don't freak out."

"Why…..would…...I…...freak….out?" As soon as Ruby turned her heel, she saw something she never expected to see. It was a bipedal robot with yellow armor with black lines going down, the front of a car on its chest, wheels spinning from under its legs and arms, a red face symbol on its forehead, and the thing that caught Ruby's attention were its eyes. Unlike the robot before, this one had glowing blue eyes, looking down at her with a somewhat friendly expression, which somewhat prevented her running away. Desmond smiled at Ruby's expression walking patting the robot's left leg.

"Ruby, I'd like you to meet my friend Bumblebee." The newly named 'Bumblebee' began to beep, as if trying to communicate.

"Ummm, excuse me?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that he can't really…...talk."

"Why not?" Desmond frowned a bit as he looked at Bumblebee, who beeped at him in reassurance.

"It's complicated, but he's just saying hi, right Bee?" Bumblebee waved his right hand while nodding.

"It's…...nice to meet you too…..Bee." She didn't know what was weirder: the fact that she was talking to a huge robot that wasn't trying to kill her…..or the fact that her sister named her motorcycle after him. "So can you tell me what you know about that big robot from before."

"Barricade."

"Huh?"

"His name is Barricade, and he's bad news." Bee beeped in agreement. "Barricade is one of the Decepticon's best scouts and warriors. I was surprised you were able to hold him off, at least for a while."

"Deceptiwhat?" Desmond and Bee locked eyes before nodding.

"Ruby, what I'm about to tell you is something that can NEVER be told anywhere. Not to your friends, not to your family, NO ONE. Do you understand?" Okay, now Ruby was getting nervous, even more than taking tests that she forgot to study for. One thing was for sure: Desmond and Bumblebee were the ones who saved her from this 'Barricade,' so the leasts eh could do was agree to keep it a secret.

"Okay." Desmond took a deep breath before sitting down on one of the tires laying around, with Ruby doing the same.

"There are other worlds out there besides our own, and some of them are here in Remnant. Some are good like Bumblebee, but others like Barricade are not."

"So….they're aliens?" He nodded, making her gasp in shock. While she has seen alien movies before, she never expected them to be here in Remnant of all places, and she just met two of them in just a few hours!

"Like I said, not all of them are bad. Take Bee for example." The radio in Bee's chest suddenly began to play hip hop as he began to dance a bit. "He may be big and his guns could kill us in seconds, but he's as harmless as a dog."

"Wait, did you say…...guns?!"

"Yyyyyyeeeeaaahhhh?" Desmond watched as Ruby, using her Semblance, ran up to Bee.

"Can you show me? Can you, can you, CAN YOU?!" The large robot was a bit shocked as it began to beep at Desmond.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let her see." Nodding, Bee's arms transformed into two large cannons, causing Ruby to squeal as she began to inspect them.

"Oh my god! They look so cool! Not like that Barricade guy's ones, those were scary. But yours is so much cooler. How far can you shoot? How many Grimm can you take out? And is there more you can show me?!"

 _What the hell did I get myself into?_ Desmond watched as Bee showed Ruby his repeater cannon with an amused expression. _There's a reason Barricade attacked her specifically. Maybe it has something to do with her weapon? Nah, besides some impressive designs, I doubt they would actually take human-made weapons._

*VROOM*

Desmond was pulled out of his thoughts as the sound of engines running ran through the air. "What's that?" Running to the porch, Desmond grabbed a pair of binoculars before using them to see who exactly was coming. However, as soon as he saw a familiar red car and blue motorcycle, he smiled.

"Relax, they're friendly." Ruby, still a bit worried, hid behind Bee's leg as two vehicles were seen in the distance.

" **Hey, wanna race?"**

" **Really? There's no point since we're right here."**

" **You're just worried I'll beat you."**

" **Cliff….."**

" **See ya at the end!"** The red car put the pedal to the metal as it left the blue motorcycle and its driver in the dust. Needless to say, they weren't happy. Desmond simply stood in place, with his arms crossed as the car got closer and closer to his home. Then, the car suddenly bounced off the ground before it began to transforming into a large red robot with large arms, bull-like horns on their head and blue eyes, just like Bee. The red robot slid on the ground a bit before stopping just a few feet from Desmond, who began choking from the dust cloud he made.

"Geez Cliff *cough* you gotta work on your landing." The red robot smirked a bit while rubbing his head.

" **Sorry about that D. But you gotta admit, I was pretty awesome."** Cliff said proudly as Desmond rolled his eyes. The blue motorcycle drove up to the house before transforming into a smaller, slimmer robot with a blue color scheme and the same glowing blue eyes.

" **Safe that for the Cons Cliff."** She said with a hand on her hip.

" **I always do Arcee."** Rolling her optics, Arcee looked at Bee before noticing something red behind his left leg. Desmond followed her eyes and realized what to do.

"You can come out, they aren't gonna shoot you."

" **Who are you talking…..about…."** Cliff looked at where Arcee was looking at as a small human with a red cloak walked past Bee's leg.

"H-Hi there, I'm Ruby." Arcee turned towards Desmond with a slight glare while Cliff raised a brow.

" **Desmond, explain."**

"Relax Arcee, I'll tell you."

" **You running a daycare Bee?"** Bumblebee beeped at Cliff, telling him that wasn't the case.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm a student at Beacon Academy!" Cliff chuckled a bit before sticking out a fist.

" **Name's Cliffjumper, but you can call me Cliff."** The leader of RWBY looked at the bot before smiling and bumping his fist.

"I like your color. It's really cool."

" **Hehe, I like her already."**

" **Desmond…."**

"She was attacked…..by Barricade." Both bots looked at Desmond, then back at Ruby.

" **Are you sure?"** Bee beeped in agreement, recalling his fight with his rival.

" **Why the Primus would that piece of scrap attack a kid?"**

"That's what I wanna know." Desmond locked eyes with Ruby, who looked more than a bit nervous. "Ruby, has anything….weird happened to you recently that might've in the last few days?"

"Actually, yeah it has." The human and bots listened closely. "It started yesterday, when me and my friends went on a class field trip to the Vale museum of History. There were a LOT of cool, old weapons and I really wanted to touch them, but of course they wouldn't let us. Then Nora went crazy and began swinging on one of the skeletons, which broke into pieces-"

" **Kid."** Arcee's voice called her to flinch. **"Just…..get to the point."** Bee placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to relax since the human was still a bit freaked.

"W-well, there was…..something in the museum that caught my attention, and it wasn't any of the weapons. It was….a shard. A really big piece of metal with weird symbols on-" Ruby stopped when the headache from before suddenly appeared, causing her to grab her head.

"Ruby?" Desmond and the bots watched as Ruby grabbed an iron pipe from the ground before drawing something on the ground. As soon as she drew the first five symbols, the bots' optics widened in shock.

" **Holy scrap….."**

" **Beep, beep…."**

" **It can't be….."** Ruby continued to draw symbols on the ground before grabbing her head once again, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oww…" Rubbing her sore head, the rosette looked at the ground, only to see some of the symbols from her dreams written by her. "Not again….." Arcee got over her shock before kneeling down in front of Ruby.

" **Alright kid…...talk."**

 **And that is where we will end things for Transformers: War for Remnant. I wanted to get some action down, as well as introduce more bots that we will see from now on, like Barricade. It turns out he and Bumblebee are rivals, so do expect a lot of their fights. Also yes, I am using the Cliffjumper and Arcee from the Prime series, as well as Barricade from the first Transformers live action film. I get a lot of people might not like certain designs, but I will stick with them until a timeskip or if I think they need to change. So yeah, I just introduced my OC Desmond, who will help Ruby fight the Decepticons. He will be kinda like Cade Yaeger, but much more funnier and his backstory will be shown later on. Just know that he's packing and that he is partners with Bumblebee. So as I said, this is following the beginning of Volume 2, and it may pass by fast to catch up with Volume five.**

 **If there are certain Transformers you wanna see, I will be opened to hearing and possibly using if I feel it would work.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Life with an Autobot.**


	3. Chapter 3: Life with an Autobot

**HELLO EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel here, bringing you another awesome chapter of Transformer: War of Remnant. Like I said, I am so happy that a lot of people are slowly liking this story as it gets better, especially with some Autobots being revealed right now. I guess I haven't said before, but I'm using the Prime Bumblebee as that one has a pretty good design compared to the MB version.**

 **Hornig3: Yes he will.**

 **EvaShinobiKaiserKnight: Oh hell yeah we will have Hot Rod, and possibly Hound for Yang.**

 **Omni warrior: I'm using the Prime version and yes, I will be using other Transformers like Knockout.**

 **R98: Not really, maybe as a flashback.**

 **Guest: No, I will not use that Prime.**

 **NatsuErzaDragneelSusanoo: Aww, thank you. And believe me, we will be using the Last Knight version since that was the best.**

 **To recap: Seeing visions of a giant machine looking for some Cube, Ruby decided to head the Vale Museum of History, where she learned that she wasn't the only one who got those visions. As she began to make her way back to Vale, a police car began to follow her before it revealed itself to be the Decepticon Barricade. Though she put up a valiant fight, Ruby was swiftly defeated by Barricade before a stranger appeared, saving her life. Several hours later, the stranger, who was named Desmond Giber, began helping Ruby heal from her wounds while introducing her to his large friend Bumblebee, along with their allies Cliffjumper and Arcee. As they spoke, the leader of RWBY began having visions of strange symbols, much to their shock. What do these symbols mean, and will Barricade try to kill her once again? Let's find out…**

' _Decepticon Warship'_

A portal opened on the bridge of the large warship flying over Remnant as a large figure stepped out of it, revealing it to be a wounded Barricade. His right arm was completely torn off and most of his chest was damaged, among other things. **"Well what do we have here?"** Starscream said rhetorically with a knowing smirk.

" **Not…..the time…..Starscream."** Barricade said with a groan.

" **I assume you have the girl with you. No? Oh how…...predictable for someone of your caliber."** This got a glare from the spy of the Decepticons.

" **Watch it or I'll tear out your voicebox."**

" **Soundwave had such confidence in your skills, and yet as always, I was correct about your skills, or lack thereof."**

" **At least I don't whine like a scrapling or run away like a pathetic coward."** Starscream lost his smirk and frowned at Barricade.

" **What was that you piece of scrap? If you recall, Megatron personally chose me to be his second-in-command because of my skills. Something you seem to lack."**

" **Or maybe he choose you because he knew you would be a loyal dog."** Both Decepticons glared at each other and despite missing an arm, Barricade was more than willing to fight this pathetic excuse of a Decepticon.

" **Knock it off Starscream. Lord Megatron wouldn't want us to kill each other…..yet."** A gruff voice called out as they stepped out of the shadows. The speaker was a large robot with a mix of olive and dark blue, two wheels with glowing lines on his shoulders and on his feet, an olive green head and red eyes.

" **Onslaught, always interrupting our talks."** The newly named 'Onslaught' narrowed his optics at Starscream.

" **I'm just making sure you don't lower our ranks every time someone speaks up to your pathetic excuse of leadership."** Sneering in anger, Starscream turned his back before marching to Soundwave, who was currently typing on his keyboard.

" **Soundwave, have you found the girl?"**

" **Negative, cannot detect human. Current location unknown."** Soundwave said in his usual monotone voice.

" **We must find the girl or else we'll never find the Allspark!"**

" **And complaining about it won't help."**

" **SILENCE!"**

' _With Ruby'_

"Well…..yesterday me and my class went to the Vale museum of History for a field trip, which was so awesome." Ruby started with a smile. "I mean…..there were SO many cool old weapons, like the first sniper and axe and sword….."

" **Kid, focus."** Arcee said with a hand raised, signalling her to stop.

"Right, sorry. Ahem, anyways there was something…..weird in the museum. It wasn't a weapon, but a big piece of metal. They said it was found years ago by the first people who made Vale. When I looked at it…...I saw…...these symbols." She gestured to the signs she wrote on the ground. "Something told me to touch it, so…..I….kinda….did."

"You do realize that's a crime, right?" Desmond said blankly.

"Hey, there wasn't any glass around it, so I thought it was okay to touch!"

" **Beep, beep."** Bumblebee 'said,' getting Cliffjumper to chuckle.

" **Yeah, I like this kid."** Cliff said, only to groan as Arcee slammed her elbow on the chest.

" **Not the time."** The blue bot looked at Ruby with narrowed optics. **"What happened next?"**

"Uuummmmm, when I touched it, I saw a metal planet…..a big war…..and…..I saw a big cube breaking in pieces, falling in Remnant." She decided to leave out the part of the huge giant asking her about the Cube, believing it wasn't relevant at the moment. As for the male and bots, they were beyond shocked, hearing that someone as young as Ruby was given such important information. "So….what is the Cube anyways?"

"It's something the Decepticons want, like that police car that attacked you."

" **Police car?"** Bumblebee beeped a few times, telling them it was Barricade. **"Great, the Cons know what she has AND what she looks like."** Massaging her forehead, Arcee had to decide what to do with this human. **"Alright, since you're a target, you'll have to stay here for now."**

"But why?"

" **Cause the Cons won't stop until they have you and pull the plans out of your skull. Plus it'll keep anyone you care about safe."**

"Care….about….YANG!" Bumblebee beeped in confusion as Ruby looked at the sun, which was beginning to set. "Oh nonononononono. Yang is going to freak out! Not only her, but Blake and Weiss and dad. Not to mention miss Goodwitch might put me in detention for life."

"Ruby." Desmond placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "Relax. Tell us who they are."

"Well….I'm a student at Beacon and the team leader of RWBY, which kinda has my older sister Yang in it. I told them I would go to the nurse, but they're gonna flip when they find out I wasn't there." She reached into her skirt pocket, only to find out it wasn't there. "Where is it, where is it?!"

"You mean this?" Desmond pulled out Ruby's Scroll, who tried to grab it but he lifted it. "Sorry, but we can't have you calling someone, or else Soundwave might find you."

"Who?"

" **Another Con, really bad guy, I'm telling you."** Cliff said, having faced the chief of communications before.

"But they'll FREAK if I don't come back."

" **We aren't risking the location of the Allspark just for some kids."** The yellow and black robot beeped at Arcee. **"No Bee, you know how important this is."**

" **Arcee, we can't just keep a human against their will. Optimus wouldn't like that."**

" **Then what do we do Cliff?"** Desmond rubbed his chin in thought. While Arcee was right about needing Ruby for their mission, he couldn't just keep her here like a slave.

"I have an idea…...but you're not gonna like it." All eyes were on him as he took a deep breath. "Maybe…...one of you should go with Ruby as her guardian."

"Guardian?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion as Arcee give him a 'are you serious' look and the other male bots listened carefully.

"Basically, it means one of them will watch over you in their vehicle mode in case the Decepticons come for you."

" **Desmond, are you serious?"**

" **Hang on Arcee, let's listen."** Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Bee can't really do it since he lives with me and I don't think Cliff would be a good idea since he's a pretty big car. So that leaves…"

" **Me."** Arcee rubbed her temple while muttering to herself. As much as she would NOT want to do this, Desmond was right about protecting Ruby. **"I'll do it one one condition: you have to contact Prime and the others."**

"Deal." Desmond handed Ruby her Scroll back. "I put in a small barrier around your Scroll so that Soundwave won't be able to track you."

"Okay, let me call Yang." She was about to type on her Scroll before he stopped her.

"Try calling when you're away from here. Don't want any Decepticons coming here and blowing shit up." He chuckled at his joke, but he was also serious.

"O-okay."

" **Let's go."** Arcee's body began to transform until she turned into a blue motorcycle.

"Woah, that's so cool." A chuckle escaped Desmond's mouth, seeing the rosette's reaction their transformation.

" **Get on kid."** In the blink of an eye, Ruby got on Arcee while putting on a blue motorcycle helmet. **"We'll keep in touch."** With that, the two drove off.

" **Hope that was the right move."** Cliffjumper said with his arms crossed.

"Some here."

' _On the road to Vale'_

"So Arcee…..how did you guys get to Remnant?" Ruby asked Arcee as they exited the freeway.

" **Crash landed a few years ago. Bee was the first to get here and told the others to come to Remnant. Me and Cliff were here five years ago."**

"Others? How many more of you are out there?"

" **..."**

"Arcee?" For some reason, a feeling of dread entered Ruby's heart, not getting a response.

" **It's….a long story kid. Let's just get to Beacon and find your friends. But remember kid, don't tell ANYONE."**

"I know, I know. But….what if people ask about me having a motorcycle?"

" **You don't drive?"**

"I'm only fifteen!"

" **Just say that a friend lend me to you."** Exiting the streets, Arcee parked in a nearby alleyway to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Ruby got off Arcee while putting the helmet on her. "What is someone…..tries to steal you?"

" **Relax kid, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't careful."** To prove her point, Arcee summoned a hologram of a female wearing a tight black suit with a bike helmet on their head.

"Woah…" Ruby attempted to touch the 'person,' only for her finger to phase through it.

" **It's a hologram. Now people will think someone else owns me. Go in there and see your friends, I'll call you when we need you."**

"But how….nevermind." Scratching her head, Ruby began to walk away from the motorcycle. "I'll see you later Arcee, bye." As she went to Beacon, Arcee began to think of some things.

 _ **Why would the Allspark choose her instead of someone else? What makes her so special? I hope the others made contact with Optimus.**_ Sighing to herself, Arcee drove deeper into the alleyway to get some much needed rest.

 _Okay, not only am I a target for bad robots, but now I have one right here in Beacon? I thought coming here would be normal, why me?_ Shaking her head, Ruby arrived at her dorm room, hoping that her team would at least be there. "Here goes nothing." Just as she was about to reach for the door handle….when it suddenly opened.

"Ruby?" Weiss said in shock, being the one who opened the door.

"Hey." She waved at her bestie nervously before the heiress was pushed to the side by Yang.

"There you are!" Yang shouted before pulling her little sister in a tight hug, causing her to gasp.

"Yang…..too…..tight…." Hearing her pleads, the busty brawler let her sister go as she gasped for air. "Okay…..let…..me…..explain…"

"Where were you all day? You said you'd go to the nurse, but when we got there to check on you, she told us you never got there. So Ruby Rose…." Weiss pointed at her very dramatically as a spotlight randomly hovered over her. "Where were you?!"

"Ummmm…..w-well my headache stopped when I got there and I went to get some painkillers. Then I just looked around."

"And why didn't you answer our calls?" Blake asked from her bed, reading a light novel as she glanced at the rosette, who smiled nervously.

"I guess I….turned it off…"

"Rubes, you're a bad liar." A thought came up as Yang smirked mischievously. "Aww, I see~"

"What?"

"Ruby's got a boyfriend~"

"HUH?!" Ruby and Weiss looked at her like she grew a second head while Blake rolled her eyes at her partner's teasing. "What are you talking about Yang?!"

"It only makes sense: the way you lied about going to the nurse, your Scroll being off all day, it's obvious you have a boyfriend!"

"That isn't true!"

"Is it though?"

"Why aren't you agreeing with her Weiss?!"

"I'm just asking. Be honest Ruby, do you have a boyfriend?" The situation was embarrassing enough, but her mind flashed back to Desmond for some odd reason.

"Okay….I was with a friend in Vale. We were hanging out all day yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys."

"Is he cute?"

"YANG!"

' _Later that night'_

Nighttime hovered over Beacon as all the students and faculty were sleeping peacefully under the broken moon of Remnant. Well….except for one individual in the highest room of the school. Headmaster Ozpin was standing in front of his window with his signature cane and mug in his hands. "And you're sure about this?" He asked through the earpiece.

" _She wrote the symbols from the Cube and the others were able to translate some of it, so yeah, I'm sure."_ The speaker from the other side of the call said as Ozpin drank from his mug. _"Arcee isn't too happy about being a bodyguard, but we have to make sure the Decepticons don't get to her first."_

"I agree, and I'm sorry if this bothers you."

" _Well considering where I am and how I can't talk to anyone without them being a target, I don't have much to do these days."_ A chuckle escaped the white haired male's mouth at the small joke. _"Besides, I do owe you for supplying me."_

"It's my pleasure Desmond. Have you made contact with the other Autobots?"

" _Cliffjumper just sent the message and they should be arriving by tomorrow night. Wanna join me for the welcome party?"_

"As fun as that sounds, I have to decline. Perhaps you should take miss Rose with you."

" _Good thing she has no school tomorrow. I'll see you later Ozpin."_

"Have a good evening Desmond." With that, the call was cut.

"Are you certain about this Ozpin?" Glynda Goodwitch said from the side of Ozpin's desk.

"I am miss Goodwitch."

"But miss Rose is just a student. Why risk her over-"

"Because the Allspark chose her." His tone prevented her from continuing. "It wouldn't simply choose someone random. I knew she was special from the moment we spoke that night before. With mr. Giber at her side….perhaps we can stop the war that is to come."

' _The next day_

"So what's his name?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Where does her work?"

"Stop it."

"Is he hot?"

"YANG!"

"Will you stop Yang? It's getting annoying." Weiss said with a small groan. The whole night, and the morning, Yang kept asking Ruby all these questions about her 'boyfriend,' even if the heiress believed Ruby. "We have to finish our essay by tomorrow or Professor Port will make us stay for an extra hour of lecturing." As much as she respected her professors, even Weiss found Port's lectures somewhat boring, and this is coming from the Ice Queen herself.

"If Ruby says she doesn't have a boyfriend, then I believe her." Blake said in an even voice, though it was obvious she was starting to get annoyed with Yang's teasing. "Why don't you stop?"

"As her big sister, it's my job to make sure my baby sister is dating the right guy. Plus it's my duty to tease her for as long as I want." Yang said proudly.

"That's not even a job, so stop it!" Ruby said, having been embarrassed enough already.

"In the big sister's rulebook, it's the first rule."

"No it isn't!"

"Well aren't you five energetic this morning?" Ozpin said while walking up to the girls. "I could hear your little discussion from my office, and we all know how high it is."

"Sorry Professor Ozpin, we'll be quieter hehe." The silver haired man nodded while sipping his coffee.

"Tell me: did you four enjoy your visit to the Vale museum of History? I heard from Goodwitch that certain events took place."

"Yeah, Nora was swinging around a Grimm skull like she was Tarzan. It was hilarious!" Yang snickered as she recalled how hard it was for security to stop her.

"Hmmm, I see. That does sound entertaining. Now if you excuse me, I have some paperwork to complete. Have a wonderful day ladies." With that, he walked away, but not before glancing at Ruby over his shoulder. _Let us see if you can save our world miss Rose._

"Didn't that seem….a bit off?" The cat faunus didn't know why, but it looked like Ozpin was directing his words to someone in their group.

"Meh, probably drank too much coffee. Must've given him the RUNS, eh?"

*Ring, ring*

The group was saved from Yang's horrible, HORRIBLE joke when Ruby's Scroll began to ring. "I gotta take this." She walked to the side, seeing the number was unknown to her. She pressed the call button before placing it on her right ear. "Hello?"

" _ **Meet me at the alleyway."**_ An all too familiar voice called.

"Arcee? What's wrong?"

" _ **Desmond says the others are coming soon. Thought you'd like to meet them."**_ As freaky as these past two days were, if Ruby had the chance to meet more friendly, awesome robots, she was gonna it.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Just…..please don't transform."

" _ **Relax kid, I'm covered."**_ With that, the call was ended.

"Ummm, guys? I have to check on…..something, so I have to go."

"Is it your friend again?"

"Awww, I knew he missed you!" Puffing her cheeks, Ruby bid her friends farewell to go meet Arcee. "She's so in love." WB just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

' _Outside of Beacon'_

"Psss, Arcee. Where are you?" Ruby entered the alleyway she had left Arcee the day before after getting Crescent Rose from her locker, hoping nothing bad happened to her. Well to be fair, it would be hard to hide a huge ass blue robot from the public eye. "Arcee!"

" **Keep it down kid, I'm here."** Arcee said as she rolled up from behind a dumpster. **"You really need to keep it down or else someone might see us."**

"Sorry." She rubbed her arm a bit nervously as Arcee sighed. "So, about your friends….."

" **They're almost within Remnant's orbit, but it'll still take time."**

"How many of your friends are coming? Are they big? Do they have awesome weapons like Bumblebee? Do YOU AND CLIFF have awesome weapons?!"

" **Kid…...kid…..KID!"** Arcee's outburst made Ruby flinch a bit. **"Our weapons aren't for show. We use them to take out any Cons that try to scrap us. A lot of my friends…...were snuffed out by the Cons and I'd rather not add a human kid to the list, so you need to calm down, alright?"**

"I…...didn't know." A feeling of guilt entered Ruby's heart. Even if they were huge robots that could turn into cars, they could still die, just like the Grimm, just like….her. To think of seeing her sister, her team, her friends, her family just die on the battlefield, she would have nightmares for weeks, just seeing their dead eyes. Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as she looked down in shame. The blue robot could see how much she regretted her words and transformed to place a hand on her shoulder.

" **Look kid, I just don't want you to die, alright? There were things I've seen, things you would be terrified of, and I just don't want that to happen. Doesn't mean I'm mad at you, but keep your head in the game, alright?"** Looking at her glowing blue eyes, Ruby wiped her eyes before nodding with a smile. **"Good, now let's get going."** Transforming into her bike form yet again, Ruby quickly got on with her motorcycle helmet before Arcee drove off.

"How did you sleep last night? If you….do….sleep I mean."

" **We don't really fall asleep like you humans do. Though I guess powering down is the same as how you sleep. Don't worry, no one saw me transform."**

"But doesn't it feel….bad when you stay in bike mode all night?"

" **Sometimes I have to transform to stretch him legs so I won't rust up."** It made sense in a weird way since Ruby didn't like staying in one place for very long. **"Tell me something: how did you get into Beacon? You look kinda young to be in it."**

"Well…..you see….." Ruby explained how she was accepted into Beacon two years earlier by Ozpin when she tried to stopped Roman Torchwick from stealing Dust. She had to admit, Ruby was strong for her age, even if she was still naive about things. "Then I was made the leader of team RWBY with my sister Yang and my two friends Weiss and Blake. I still kinda feel bad not telling them."

" **Trust me kid, it's better if they….don't…...know…...scrap."**

"WOAH!" Arcee suddenly made a hard left as Ruby shook her body. "Arcee, can you tell me when you were gonna turn? We could've gotten in trouble."

" **We are in trouble."** She moved her left rearview mirror, allowing Ruby to see two purple cars driving not too far from them.

"Are those the Cons?"

" **Yeah. Looks like they found us."** An antenna was raised from her front engine as she sent a message. **"Bee, Cliff, we got trouble. Two Cons are on our tail."**

" _ **Got it, tell us where we can meet."**_

" **Hey, is there a place we can fight that's less crowded?"  
**

"The Emerald Forest! There isn't a lot of people there, so we can fight there."

" **You got that Cliff?"**

" _ **Understood, just try to save some for us?"**_ Cliff chuckled before the transmission was cut.

" **Hold on."** Grabbing onto the handles, Arcee picked up the pace as she and Ruby drove away from Vale, with the two purple cars chasing after them.

" **Lord Starscream, we found her."** The Decepticon soldier said via communicator.

" _ **Excellent. Do not lose sight of her! I will personally go to extract the human."**_ Starscream said before the transmission was cut. It wasn't long before they reached the Emerald Forest, which like Ruby said, didn't have anyone around. Arcee skidded to the right, stopping herself to allow Ruby to get off. She transformed as her arms before two chrome blasters, aiming aiming the Decepticons.

" **Ruby, go hide."** The two cars transformed into two large robots with red eyes and a strange purple logo on their chest.

"Okay, but be careful!" With that, Ruby ran off. One of the Decepticons tried to run to her, only to dodge blaster fired from Arcee.

" **You wanna get to her, you gotta go through me."** Their right arms transformed into red blasters before they began firing on Arcee, who thanks to her small size, was able to nimbly dodge each shot. Deactivating her blasters, her arms suddenly sprung out two axe-like blades as she ran towards them. The first bot tried to punch her, only for her to dodge and deliver a hard right hook under its chin, causing it to stumble back. She didn't let up as she kicked it hard on the chest, making it crash onto its ally. Bringing out her blasters, she continued to lay fire on the Decepticons, not knowing the problem Ruby was about to face.

' _With Ruby'_

 _Okay, so two Decepticons are here to take me and Arcee is fighting them off? Great, just when I thought things couldn't get worse._ Ruby thought with a groan as she ran through the Emerald Forest, stopping in front of a small pond. She wanted to help Arcee, she REALLY did. But she recalled how Crescent Rose and her Dust couldn't even leave a dent of Barricade, not to mention he broke her Aura in one hit. If Desmond and Bee hadn't saved her, then she would've been a prison somewhere cool and dark. She recalled seeing some kind of blaster in Desmond's hands as he blasted Barricade and from what she heard, it hurt him. "Maybe he has some kind of Dust that can hurt them. Maybe he can let me use-"

*BOOM*

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard a loud roar from the sky. Looking up, she saw what looked like a jet flying towards her. Almost immediately, she saw the large figure yelling at her for the location of the Cube. "Oh no." Realizing how close the jet was, Ruby began to run fast with her Semblance.

" **Ahh, I do love a chase."** The jet suddenly fired two missiles at the rosette.

"Oh crap!" She jumped between two rocks to take cover.

*BOOM*

The missiles struck both sides of her, destroying three trees, as well as scorch the ground. The jet suddenly transformed, revealing the attacker to be Starscream. **"Human, come out come out, wherever you are…"** He sang with a dark smirk, loving to toy with the human. Ruby groaned in pain as she pushed herself out of the rocks. **"Come now, I promise I won't harm you…...much."**

 _Another one? Maybe I should've called Yang or someone._ She slowly moved to the bushes…..

*SNAP*

Only for her feet to break a random twig on the ground. **"Oh, so you're there?"** Using his sharp claws, he slashed a tree in half, allowing him to see Ruby. **"So, you're the one who has the coordinates of the Allspark? Hmmm, how you have such information is beyond me, but one thing is for sure…."** He smirked while reaching out for her. **"You will help us rebuild Cybertron."**

"Not happening!" Standing up, she quickly pulled out Crescent Rose and shot three Lightning Dust bullets at his face, making him flinch slightly.

" **Why you little!"** Taking the opportunity, she ran away from Starscream. Growling in anger, he began to run after her, pushing trees out of his way. Transforming his right arm into an arm cannon, Starscream fired red energy bullets at Ruby, who was able to dodge it. **"This is why I hate you humans!"**

 _Gotta think of something fast. Wait, the waterfall!_ Seeing the Emerald Falls, Ruby smiled confidently as she came up with a new plan. She quickly ran to the waterfall, much to Starscream's confusion. "Come and get me you….tincan? Yeah, TINCAN!"

" **TINCAN?! You insignificant insect!"** He shot at Ruby with blind rage as she ran behind the waterfall. **"You believe you can escape me?! I will have your head on a platter for Megatron!"** He impaled his claws in the waterfall, believing his stabbed her. **"Now I've got you!"** He began pulling on his arm…...only for it to not budge. **"WHAT?!"** Behind the falls, Ruby was seen just a few inches away from his claws. **"You trick me!"**

*HONK HONK*

The sound of a car honking caught Starscream's attention as he turned to see a red muscle car driving straight towards him. **"Hey Screamer, heads up!"**

" **Oh no."** The muscle car transformed, revealing it to be a smirking Cliffjumper as he slammed his fist onto Starscream's face. **"GUAH!"** The force from the punch was enough to free him from the cliff.

"CLIFF!" Ruby got out of the waterfall before she ran and hugged his leg. "I knew you would come."

" **Hey, come on. Like I'd like someone like Screamer here hurt you, or anyone else."** Cliffjumper said with a nod, getting her to smile. Starscream groaned as he stood up to glare at him.

" **Cliffjumper, how I hate your unwanted entrances."**

" **I could say the same to you Screamer. Still want your kister kicked?"**

" **Like you could ever defeat I, the fearsome Lord Starscream!"**

"*whistle* Hey Screamer!" A yellow bullet struck Starscream's back, causing him to stumble a bit. The shooter was none other than Desmond, who stood out of Bumblebee, holding a large alien rifle in his hands(what Cade used in the Last Knight.) "Looks like you got another scar to show your lackeys!" Desmond shouted with a smirk. Bumblebee transformed, readying his fists for battle.

" **Decepticons, assemble!"** He got no reply from the scouts he sent. **"Huh? What in Kaon are they?!"**

" **You mean them?"** A female, almost teasing female voice called out from the forest before the head of one of the Decepticon scouts rolled into the clearing. Arcee walked out of the forest, her eyes glaring at Starscream with her arms crossed. **"They won't be helping you out this time Starscream, so give up."** Seeing as he was surrounded by three highly skilled Autobots, Starscream did the only thing he know how to…..he ran.

" **RRAAAHHHH!"** Jumping in the air, he transformed into jet form before flying away.

"Tch, wuss." Bumblebee began beeping chicken sounds at Starscream as Desmond chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right Bee." Almost instantly, Ruby appeared in front of him with stars in her eyes.

"Woah, is that your weapon? What kind of ammo does it use? How much of a range does it have?" Desmond couldn't help but sweatdrop at her antics before Arcee clapped her hands.

" **Alright, we can chit-chat when we get to the base."**

" **Agreed. The others should be here soon."** Nodding in agreement, the three bots transformed into their vehicles, with Desmond going with Bee and Ruby going with Arcee.

' _Outerspace'_

Far from Remnant, five meteors were seen falling towards the planet, each breaking off pieces of metal.

 **And that is where we will end the chapter. Sorry it took a while to update this, but finals are coming, so I had to focus on my studies, as well as work on some stories people kept yelling at me to update. I promise the next chapter will be when we introduce the next five Autobots joining Remnant, as well as reveal some history you would not expect. As for when WBY and the others will meet the Autobots, it will be a while, especially since I want more Decepticons to appear and fight.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..as well as request certain characters to appear.**

 **Next time: Arrival.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

**Howdy everyone, how's it going?! The 3rd Dragneel, returning with another chapter of Transformers: War for Remnant. Yeah, I know it's been a while, I'm either lazy or have to work on my other stories, but I do have big plans for this story, especially with Volume 4 and 5 out already.**

 **Dandyrr0403: You're welcome, hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **Guest: Hmm, they do sound interesting since we're already getting two of them in this story, the first will be revealed this chapter.**

 **Water Warrior: What do you think? It will….occur, someday.**

 **Guest 2: Thanks my friend.**

 **Cronus Prime: Honestly, I thought you were gonna say how crappy this idea was, lol. But I'm glad that you like how I'm mixing different designs from each series(while I like most of the designs from the Michael Bay movies, I've seen many more from other media that are way better.**

 **Wolfman: Oh yeah, it's gonna be awesome.**

 **Pikanet128: Thanks my dude!**

 **So to recap: Ruby explained to Desmond and the large robots how she touched the shard of an object called the Allspark, which made her a target for the Decepticon Barricade. In order to ensure her safety, Desmond asked Arcee to be Ruby's guardian, which she reluctantly agreed to as he sent out a signal to their allies. The next day, the rosette was asked questions about where she was the night prior before Arcee told her to meet the others. However, as they were driving, two Decepticon soldiers were chasing them, forcing them to hiding in the forest, where Starscream arrived to finish what Barricade started. Unfortunately for him, Desmond, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper arrived just in time to help Ruby, forcing the whiny Decepticon to retreat. How will things pick up from here, and what were those five meteors in space? Let's find out….**

*Crackle*

The sound of fire hitting metal rang through the home of Desmond Giber, who was currently working on his blaster, the same one he used to hit Starscream. It always satisfied him how hurt the jet Transformer would get and how much of a coward he was. Who knows, maybe if he's bored, he can lure him into a trap and blast his ass for shits and giggles. However, today's maintenance check would be different thanks to a certain scythe user looking over his shoulder, watching him work on his blaster. "If you're gonna say something, say it instead of watching me like a stalker." Desmond said, not even looking back.

"Sorry about that, but did you make that gun?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes looking at the weapon like a kid in a toy store.

"Kinda. A friend of mine gave me a knowledge to make this thing. Took a while, but the results are worth it." A small smile crept on Desmond's face as he thought of his friend. Hopefully he's doing alright. Screwing in the last bolt, he wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead while looking at his gun in satisfaction. "There, let's see Screamer handle a blast from this baby without crying like a bitch."

"Can I hold it?" Desmond looked at Ruby, who gave him the most effective weapon a woman had: the puppy dog eyes.

"No." Ruby automatically face faulted. This was the first time her puppy eyes failed her…..and it was beyond shocking.

"Why not?!"

"Because." He gave her a smile before walking passed her, putting the blaster on a display over his chimney.

"Please?"

"No." He went to the counter and pulled out some crackers, opening the wrapping and munching on the contents. "Man, I gotta get some cheese. Bee! We're gonna need to go shopping again." The yellow Transformer walked up to the open window, shaking the house shake slightly as he lowered his head to be in view, beeping at Desmond rather quickly. "Max can make me some good cheese so we don't need to actually go to the store." Bee rolled his optics before standing up.

"Please!" Ruby looked at him with watery eyes, her lips forming a pouty face.

"No." He poked her forehead while walking passed her.

"Pretty please with strawberries on top!"

"Why do you want to see my weapons so bad? I thought girls would like stuff animals or something." Ruby narrowed her eyes while putting her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. "Scary."

"I happen to be a Huntress at one of the best schools in all of Remnant, and I built Crescent Rose all by myself!" She took out her pride and joy, stabbing it on the ground.

"...you do realize you stabbed my carpet, right?" He gave her an extremely blank expression for her action, making her blush a bit before she took her weapon out of the ground.

"Sorry…" He released a sigh before gesturing her to hand him her weapon, which she reluctantly did. Desmond had to admit: scythes were extremely difficult to make, let alone use in combat, yet the girl in front of him was able to create a weapon that would make even the most experienced of weapon makers jealous.

"Okay….this is really well made, I'll give you that. What are its capabilities?" Getting over her embarrassment, Ruby took her baby before transforming it into gun mode.

"Crescent Rose can cut through any Grimm that comes my way. She also has a spear mode in case I need to swing around, a storage mode so I can carry it around , and a High-Caliber Sniper Rifle that shoots long range Dust bullets."

"..."

"It's also a gun, and my sweetheart." Ruby fondly hugged her weapon with a dreamy smile. She always did love talking about weapons, since it did hep with her lack of social skills.

 _Wow, she really likes guns huh?_ Giber sweatdropped a bit, seeing Ruby's… 'close connection' to her weapon. Running a hand through his black hair, Desmond walked to the blaster he just fixed and presented it to Ruby, who widened her eyes. "You said you wanted to check it out, so here ya go." The rosette squealed before she put Crescent Rose away and took the weapon out of Desmond's hand faster than he expected, making him blink in confusion. "Ummm, okay."

"What kind of Dust rounds does this use? What kind of ammo did you use on that big robot? What's the range on this puppy? How many Grimm have you-" She suddenly felt a cracker enter her mouth as Desmond yet again gave her a blank face.

"I'm going to let go of the cracker. When I do, I want you to chew it and slow down, okay?" She nodded dumbly as he let go of the salty treat, allowing her to eat it.

"Hehe, sorry. Yang told me I get a bit….crazy, about weapons. But they're so cool! They're like a part of our very soul, ya know?"

"No, I don't." He took the gun out of her hands as he sat on his workbench, taking out a few tools to modify it. "If you want, I can upgrade your gun so it can hurt some Cons." The rosette looked somewhat reluctant at handing her weapon to this guy. Normally, she would be the one who upgrades her gun, even her professors were not allowed to touch her gun. But considering how ineffective her sweetheart was against Barricade and Starscream, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for another upgrade. She reluctantly handed her weapon to Desmond, who placed it on his workbench while examining the ammo slot. "Hmmm, not bad, but if we were to tinker with it so that you can use these kinds of bullets, you'd not only lower the chance of recoil, but can also do serious damage to Grimm who have thick armor."

"I was gonna use some more Fire Dust for that, but….."

"Forgot?" Using a small screwdriver, Desmond began working on Ruby's weapon, removing a few smaller parts to improve upon the weapon. The red hooded girl fidgeted nervously as he took out another part of the interior.

"Ummm, please be…...that's not suppose…...I need that…" Desmond looked at her with a 'are you serious?' expression, making her shut her mouth. He then removed the front barrel of her sniper, examining the interior. "T-that-"

"Oh my Monty." Desmond put the parts to Ruby's Scythe on the table while holding his head. "I am trying to help you with dealing with the Cons since they'll be after you. Do me a favor and check on the others while I keep working PLEASE."

"...will you be gentle with her?" He resisted the urge to facepalm, so instead he sighed while looking back at her.

"I swear on Bee's life, I will be gentle with 'HER,' okay?" Ruby looked at her weapon, then back at Desmond before nodding, exiting the house. "Hehe, never thought I'd meet a girl who liked weapons too." As much as he would have preferred Ruby to stay calm, Desmond was glad to at least have SOMEONE else besides the bots to talk to, especially when it came to weapons. As for Ruby, she exited his household, her hands behind her back as she looked at Cliffjumper, who was sitting on an old bus.

" **Got kicked out, huh?"** Cliff asked rhetorically.

"No." He gave her a look, making her sigh. "Yeah."

" **Don't take it to heart kid. D gets like that whenever he's working on something. Says any distraction would 'break the mood.' The Scrap I know what he's talking about."**

"So…...were you always with Desmond?"

" **Nah, I didn't even know the kid existed the first time I got here."** A smile crept on his face as he leaned back, recalling how he got to Remnant. **"We were ordered to find a safe haven for any Autobots. I was on my way here when I heard a transmission: Arcee was kidnapped. Heard her last location was on Cybertron, our home planet, so I decided I'd scrap two Cons with one shot."**

"Don't you mean kill two birds with one stone?"

" **Why would I do that?"** Ruby was about to answer when she realized who she was talking to.

"Umm, nevermind. Keep going."

" **Alright, so I let these two Cons, amateurs by the way, 'Botnap' me onto their ship, and guess who they throw me with? Arcee, and man was she in a jam."** Ruby let out a small giggle at this. **"So Screamer, to show what happens to bots who don't talk, started kicking my can around, but they were like little Scraplet bites, before he throws me into a cell with Arcee, who let me tell you, was NOT happy to see me."**

"Why not?" Cliff simply gave her a shrug.

" **So anyways, we bust out, take down some Cons, and get to a Ground Bridge, which is like a portal to send you to a planet, where Screamer was planning on sending more troops to your planet. Me and Arcee kicked his scrawny can, went through the Ground Bridge, destroyed it, and ended up here for the next five years. Met up with Bee, who was already with Desmond and just stayed close ever since. We got another Autobot on this planet, but he's working on building a base."**

"All by himself?"

" **Nah, sometimes we go help out if he needs up, even Desmond comes every once in a while if he's bored."** A thought came to Cliff as he smirked at Ruby. **"Say kid, you ever drive before?"**

"N-no, but I HAVE played racing games at the arcade. Why?" Her answer came when he stood up and transformed, opening the driver's door.

" **Cause….I'm about to teach you how to drive."**

' _Decepticon Warship, two hours later'_

The sound of metal being melted echoed through the dark halls of the Warship. Starscream groaned a bit as he felt the heat from the small blowtorch, melding his face from the shot that damn human. **"There, you'll like less battle scarred now."** A british, somewhat taunting voice called out as they stepped back, allowing Starscream to stand. The speaker was another Deception, only they resembled a red sports car with polished paint on is chest.

" **Put a muffler in it Knock Out."** Starscream said bitterly, getting the newly dubbed 'Knock Out' to chuckle as he put away his tools.

" **To think a human was able to do such damage to you, it's rather humiliating, isn't it oh mighty leader."**

" **Why don't I give you a much larger scar, would that suffice?!"** Starscream had is sharp hand raised while Knock Out glared at him.

" **Don't you dare scratch me. This paint job isn't easy to fix."**

*Beep, beep*

Just before something could happen, the two Decepticons heard beeping from their communicators. Starscream continued to glare at Knock Out while turning on his communicator. **"What is it?"**

" _ **Objects entering Remnant atmosphere."**_ Soundwave said from the other side of the call, getting both bots to raise a metallic brow.

" **Well leader, it seems like we will need to finish this discussion another time."**

" **Yes, but rest assured Knockout."** Starscream stepped forward, his eyes staring at Knock Out's. **"You will show me the respect I deserve or you will be one with the Allspark."** Rolling his optics, both Starscream and Knockout walked out of the repair center, walking past several low ranking Decepticon soldiers before they reached the bridge, where Soundwave was checking the scanners. **"What have you found Soundwave, Decepticon reinforcements?"**

" **Negative. Detecting five Cybertronian lifeforms approaching atmosphere at high speed."** Soundwave said as he expanded the map, revealing five red dots coming in close. Starscream squinted his optics, only to widen them as he saw what he saw.

" **No….off all things, why is it them?!"** Outside the Warship, five large meteors flew past it, falling towards Remnant.

 **(Play Transformers: The Score-Arrival on Earth)**

Over a large gas station, the citizens of Vale were enjoying their regular routine, preparing for bed.

"Hey, do you hear that?" A young teenager asked his friends as they could hear….something coming.

"Yeah, what is that?" Another teenager said, not knowing about what was coming until it was too late.

*BOOM*

Everyone suddenly jumped as a large meteor crashed inside on of the buildings, flames bursting inside as everyone ducked down in surprise. Some like the teenagers took out their Scrolls to record what exactly crashed in front of them. "Hey look, I think I saw something." A part of the broken wall collapsed as the teenagers saw what looked like a robot hand.

"Come on, let's go!" The teenagers ran through the alleyway next door, only ton jump out of the way as a black truck to drove out of it. "Asshole!" The teenagers walked in the alleyway, not knowing of another black truck parked on the side.

Elsewhere in the middle of nowhere, another meteor crashed on the ground, causing large amounts of dirt to fly in the air. Climbing out of the crater, a large metallic giant poked its head out, noticing a slick silver sports car parked on the side. Turning on its scanner, it began to analyze each part of the car before it became an exact copy, driving away from the car.

In another town not too far from the last two crash sites, a small faunus girl was sleeping peacefully in her room when she suddenly felt the ground shake as a large explosion occurred near her home. Jolting up, the girl walked towards her window, holding a small doll in her arms before she noticed….something crawling out of the ground. Curious, the girl rushed downstairs, opening the backdoor to her house. However, as she walked outside, she slowly stopped to see a massive mechanical giant standing over her, it's glowing blue eyes looking down at her. "Are you an angel?" She asked rather innocently before the sound of a car parking echoed in the front. The mechanical giant took this as a sign to run, so it rushed into the bushes, all while the girl watched. Her father then rushed into the backyard, running toward his daughter.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out here?" The father asked as he gently shook his daughter's shoulders. The large metallic being slowly snuck to a large freeway before it noticed a blue truck with a flame paint job in the front. Slowly scanning the vehicle, the giant slowly transformed into an exact copy of the truck before it drove away.

"I was watching the Angel." He raised a brow before noticing the large crash site in his backyard.

Near a large airbase, another mechanical giant snuck behind a large bush when it noticed a large jet flying overhead. With its blue optics, it began to analyze the vehicle's structure before it slowly began to change shape until it looked exactly like the jet, only it was red and had a robot face symbol on its left wing. The new jet slowly turned on its engine before flying in the air.

The fifth and final giant slowly climbed off a Car Depot before it noticed a slick silver car on display. Scanning it, the giant transformed into the silver car before driving off.

' _Desmond's House'_

"Okay, fixed the clip capacity, added the extra range….alright, I'm done." Desmond took off his goggles before wiping his forehead. "Man, three hours. Gotta admit, she did a hell of a job making this thing."

*VROOM*

Desmond was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a car driving in circles outside his house. "Dammit Cliff, I told him not to do donuts." With a heavy sigh, Desmond stood up from his chair and walked out of the house, only to see WHO was driving.

"WOAH!" Ruby Rose was a lot of this: a child Prodigy, a Huntress in Training, a skilled mechanic. Driver? Not one of them.

" **Come on kid, put the pedal to the metal!"** Cliffjumper shouted as Ruby did as he had instructed, causing them to spin even faster.

"THIS…..IS…...SO….COOL!" Desmond just sat on the steps of his house, watching Cliffjumper 'teach' Ruby about Driving with a somewhat of an amused smile. Though he knew the young girl would eventually puke her guts out, he had to admit this was a good form of entertainment, something he barely got around her, what with the looming threat of the Cons.

*HONK, HONK*

However, all good things must come to an end as a failure blue motorcycle began to drive towards the house, with another vehicle right behind it. "Arcee's back. Hey Cliff, driving lessons are over." Desmond called out as the red car stopped spinning. The driver door opened, allowing a rather shaken up Ruby to stumble out.

"Woah…..I think….I'm…..dizzyyyyyyy…." The rosette would have fallen on her butt, had it not been for Desmond catching her.

"You get used to it driving with Cliff here."

" **Hey, I think I'm a pretty good teacher."** Cliffjumper said while transforming into his original form as Bumblebee walked up to him. **"Ain't that right Bee?"** The yellow car began beeping a few times, getting a chuckle from Desmond. **"Okay, that incident with the Energon was NOT my fault."**

" **Yeah, it was."** Arcee said before she transformed, rolling in front of everyone before standing up, giving her partner a look. **"You're lucky Optimus didn't demote you, otherwise you would've been on Scraplet duty."** A groan escape Cliff's mouth as he lowered his shoulders, getting a giggle from Ruby and a chuckle from Desmond.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that." Looking behind Arcee, Desmond noticed a large yellow ambulance. "Hey Ratchet."

"Ratchet?" Ruby's eyes widened as the yellow vehicle suddenly transformed into a yellow transformer, a bit taller than Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

" **Hello Desmond. It has been quite some time."** The yellow transformer said in a kind, yet gruffy tone, indicating that he was older than the others before looking at the second human. **"Another human?"**

" **They multiple."** Arcee said with a sigh.

"This is Ruby. She's a…..person of interest I think Optimus would wanna meet once he gets here. Ruby, this is-" Before Desmond could finish, Ruby zoomed passed him and appeared in front of Ratchet.

"OHMYGOSH, YOULOOKSOCOOL! WHATWEAPONSDOYOUHAVE? HOWFASTCANYOUDRIVE? WHERE'DYOUGETYOURPAINTJOB?!" Ratchet glanced at his fellow Autobots, who shrugged.

" **Ummmm….."**

"Oops, sorry. I guess I got carried away." Ruby scratched the top of her head before bowing her head. "My name is Ruby Rose."

" **Miss Rose, my name is Ratchet. It's an honor to meet you."** Ratchet bowed his head at Ruby. **"Though to be frank, I was told Desmond could not bring any guests."**

"Like I said, she's a special case." Desmond patted Ruby on the head, making her pout and swat his hand away. "But anyways, do you know where the others landed?"

*VROOM*

Desmond's answer came when the sound of a loud engine rumbled in the air. The humans and Autobots looked up, only to see what looked like a jet in the sky. "Oh crap, Starscream!" Just as Desmond was about to run inside and grab his gun, Bee put an arm in front of him, beeping at him. "Huh? What do you he's friendly?"

" **He means he's our ally, and I can tell who it is."** Desmond raised a brow as he noticed the tone in Arcee's voice was more irritated than relieved. The jet began to dive towards the junkyard, spinning like a tornado. Bumblebee stood in front of Desmond should the shockwave from the land send him flying. Just as the jet was twelve feet away from the ground, it began to transform.

*BOOM*

The transformer landed legs first onto the ground, causing a large amount of dust to hit the others, though they didn't seem to mind. **"Well, that wasn't as smooth as I'd want it to be, but it'll do."** A strange male voice called out from the dust. Once it cleared up, Desmond was able to stand away from Bee, getting a better look at their new visitor. The new arrival was taller than Ratchet with red arms and legs, two large wings on his back, a small wings on the side of each leg, a red head with a long white stripe coming from the middle of his head and the Autobot symbol on his chest. The newcomer stood up, rolling his arms before noticing several optics and one pair of eyeballs looking at him, making him smirk. **"Ahh hell, look who it is."**

" **Jetfire!"** Cliffjumper ran towards the newly identified 'Jetfire,' arm raised high.

" **Cliffjumper, aren't you a sight for rusty optics!"** Jetfire clapped his hand with Cliff's before the two came for a one armed hug. After a few seconds, the two separated, each sporting a grin. **"I see you got a new look. It's about time Mate."**

" **I could say the same about you. I'm liking the new design. Too bad they didn't have that on Cybertron. Would've made you look a bit younger."**

" **Aye, I feel a few decades younger."** Jetfire looked over Cliff's shoulder and his grin grew at the sight of Arcee. **"Well Scrap, if it isn't the lovely Arcee. How are you doing Love? I see you're as slender as ever."** This got an eye roll from Arcee.

" **It's good to see you too Jetfire, but now isn't the time for flirting."**

" **Hey, I'm only speaking the truth."**

"Wow, and I thought TV rejections were bad." Desmond whispered to Bee, who beeped in response. "Seriously, that long? Wow." The jet Transformer looked down and noticed the humanoid standing next to Bumblebee.

" **Huh, a native to this planet I imagine? He looks rather…..fragile, don't you think?"**

"Name's Desmond, thanks for asking. So, you're a-"

*SLAM*

Before Desmond could finish, the door to his house were suddenly slammed open, revealing a determined Ruby, holding her newly upgraded Crescent Rose. "Takes this you mean CON!" She shouted before aiming her weapon at Jetfire.

"Wait, Ruby! He's not-"

*BANG*

"EEEHHH!" As soon as Ruby pulled the trigger, the kickback from her weapon sent er flying right back inside the out, butt first. Thanks to his experience in the battlefield, Jetfire was fast enough to dodge the shot that flew passed his face.

" **Woah, this natives seem to rather excessive, don't you think?"**

" **From what I've observed from Remnant, the humans have a saying: 'Shoot first, ask questions later.' It seems the younger generation is prone to this idea."** Ratchet said with a tired sigh as Desmond ran inside to help Ruby, who was still lying on the floor.

"Ruby? Hey Ruby, you okay?"

"That….was….." Faster than he could react, Ruby sprung into the air and hugged Crescent Rose. "AWESOME! The power behind the shot was amazing, and the weight doesn't feel any different. Not to mention the scope! I could see the blue in his eyes, it was so cool!"

"...Just when I think you need help, you pull this crap." Desmond shook his head before standing up. "Now I feel bad for your family."

"Hey!" The rosette stood up and gave Desmond what could only be known as the cutest glare ever. So cute that he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud.

"Come on, we might as well introduce you to Jetfire." Nodding in agreement, Desmond and Ruby exited the house, only to see Ratchet examining Jetfire in the event the attack did any kind of damage.

" **Aside from a small graze, you should still be functionable."** Ratchet said before closing his arm panel.

"H-Hi….." Ruby waved her hand to get the attention of Jetfire. "Sorry for...ya know…..trying to shoot you. I thought you were another Con that found us."

" **Please, like I'd ever be as gullible as a Decepticon."** Jetfire kneeled down and offered a hand to Ruby. **"Name's Jetfire, nice to meet you."**

"Hi, I'm Ruby." Ruby shook the Jet Transformer's hand. "So….how many weapons do you have? How fast can you fly? Can you do a barrel roll?!" Jetfire looked at his comrades, who just gave him a shrug.

" **Well….I have about ten weapons, I can go up to Mach 3 and I don't know what a Barrel Roll is. Look mates, Prime and the others should be coming soon. I sent out a signal to all Autobots."**

*HONK, HONK*

As if on cue, a loud honk could be heard from the distance, getting everyone to look ahead. Reaching into his pocket, Desmond pulled out a small telescope before putting it over his right eye. The first thing he saw were four different sets of headlights. "Looks like we got more company, it might be them." The humans and Autobots stood in the middle of the yard, waiting to see who these new arrivals were: a slim silver sports car, a small silver car, a black pick up truck with two silver horns on top, and a large semi truck with a red and blue flame design on the front. The four vehicles slowly parked in front of the group, turning off their headlights. No one said a word, much to the discomfort of the humans.

"This is so awkward." Ruby muttered, getting a nod from Desmond.

"I know right? Should we…...break the ice?" Just as Ruby was about to response, the four vehicles in front of them suddenly began to their very ideas. The two silver cars seemed to be breakdancing in order to transform while the black truck slammed its fists on the ground, pushing itself up. The red semi truck followed the black truck's movement, only to grow even taller than the other Autobots. Desmond and Ruby could only gap in shock at the appearance of the newcomers.

The silver sports car transformed into an Autobot who was slightly shorter than Bumblebee with the trunk of its vehicle mode on its chest, slender arms, its two front wheels located on its feet,the edge of its back over its shoulder and a four way head.

The other silver car was rather short, barely an inch taller than Arcee with a grey color scheme, the corners of its trunk was located on each knee, broad shoulders and a deep blue visor over its optics.

The third Transformer, which was the black trunk was bulkier than the previous two with wheels on its chest, large feet, a large cannon on each arm, and a gruffy looking faceplate, similar to Ratchet's.

And the fourth and final newcomer was the tallest of them all with blue shoulder guards, a red gauntlet on each arm, blue and red legs, wheels located behind each leg, and a silver and blue helmet with two spikes on the sides of its head. But the thing that caught the humans' attention was his face: he looked so wise, so…..understanding. Slowly, the red and blue Transformer kneeled in front of Desmond and Ruby, looking at them with a calm, calculated manner.

" **Are you Desmond Giber and Ruby Rose?"** The leader said in a stoic and powerful tone that sent shivers down their spines.

"He knows our names." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah, no kidding Ruby, but holy crap he is huge." Desmond whispered back.

"I thought you knew him."

"I've only ever heard his voice, I've never actually SEEN his face." Desmond coughed in his hand before speaking up. "Yeah we are, and you're….."

" **My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."**

" **Or Autobots for short."** Arcee spoke up before she, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Ratchet saluted Optimus. **"Sir, it's good to see you again."**

" **So this is the species that lives on this planet huh? They look…..a bit fragile."** The shorter of the silver cars said while examining them.

" **That's what I said mate, but don't let their looks deceive you."** Jetfire said before he grinned at his comrades. **"Ironhide, Sideswipe. Good to see you're both running."**

" **Thanks for the vote of confidence Jetfire, but I've been in battles before you were ever created."** The black truck, also known as Ironhide, said in a tough tone.

" **And weren't we the ones who saved you a few decades ago?"** The first silver car, also known as Sideswipe, asked while crossing his arms.

" **Hey, that was an ambush. The Cons got the better of me that day, but I would've been fine without help."**

" **Jazz!"** The grey car grinned before he high fived Cliffjumper.

" **Cliffjumper, as I live and breath. How are you my man?"** The newly identified 'Jazz' said with an excited tone. **"It's been too long my friend."**

" **No kidding. You still wanna settle our shooting bet?"**

" **Oh-ho! You read my mind."** Bumblebee beeped joyfully at Ratchet, who let out a small smile.

" **Yes, it's good to have everyone reunited once more."**

" **Autobots."** Optimus' voice broke the small reunion as they all looked at him. **"I understand your feelings, but we must move onto more pressing matters."** Each and every Autobot apologized to their leader and gave him their full attention.

' _Wow, he's so cool!'_ Ruby practically screamed in her mind as the leader of the Autobots kneeled down in front of her.

" **I apologize miss Rose if my comrades had made you feel uncomfortable."**

"Oh n-n-no! I know how it feels to see a friend you haven't seen in a long time. No harm, no foul!" Again, Desmond had to suppress a chuckle at Ruby's cute behavior. "So, you're really Optimus huh? You're like super cool, I mean SUPER SUPER cool. I mean, I know I say that a lot for you guys, but you look SO AWESOME! Like a superhero from those cartoons Yang used to watch with me. OH! Can I see your weapons, pretty pretty please?" All the Autobots, even Desmond just gave Ruby a bewildered expression while Optimus stayed neutral.

" **I didn't know the inhabitants of this planet were like this."** Ironhide muttered to Jetfire, who nodded.

" **Trust me kid, you haven't seen anything yet."** Jazz spoke up before doing a front flip just for style. **"This looks like a cool place to kick it!"** With one more flip, Jazz landed on a broken down car, acting as if it were a chair.

" **My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz."**

"...Yeah, I wasn't gonna work on scrap that for parts. NO WAY." Desmond said with heavy sarcasm in his voice. Optimus then aimed a hand at Ironhide, who began to spin his cannons like they were revolvers.

" **Our weapons specialist: Ironhide."** Deciding to show off a bit, Ironhide aimed his cannons at the humans.

" **You feeling lucky punk?"** Desmond raised his hands in mock surrender while Ruby…..had a different reaction.

"OHMYGOSH! Look at those cannons!" The leader of team RWBY suddenly appeared in front of Ironhide, looking at his cannons like they were candy from the candy store. "Woah! These look like they can bust through a wall made of steel! How many targets have you shot with these? Can they shoot different types of aim? HOW MANY SHOTS CAN YOU FIRE BEFORE RELOADING?!" Desmond pinched the bridge of his nose while Ironhide actually chuckled.

" **I like this kid."**

" **Ironhide, we don't harm humans."** Optimus scolded as Ironhide retracted his weapons, much to Ruby's disappointment.

" **I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."** Shaking his head a bit, Optimus then gestured towards Ratchet.

" **Our medical officer: Ratchet."** Ratchet looked at his arm pad and scanned Ruby.

" **The girl seems to have a high level of sugar in her bloodstream."**

"Well…...I really like cookies…...and strawberries…" Ruby awkwardly rubbed her arm as Optimus continued.

" **My best warrior: Sideswipe."** Rubbing his wrist, Sideswipe suddenly popped out a long sword, making Desmond whistle.

"Damn, now that's what I call a sword."

" **Thanks. These can cut through any Con like they were nothing."** Sideswipe gloated before retracting his sword.

" **It seems you've already met my Aerial Scout Jetfire."**

" **I'm the best Aerial Bot in Cybertron."** Jetfire said with a hint of smugness in his voice.

" **You already know your guardians Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Arcee."** Bumblebee began to box the air while playing a heavy metal song from the radio.

"Ummm, Optimus?" Ruby raised her hand awkwardly, as if she was in class. "You all can talk, but why can't Bee?" Transforming his right arm, Ratchet aimed it at Bumblebee before firing a red beam, hitting Bee's neck.

" **His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I've been working on repairing them, but it seems the damage is beyond my expertise."**

"Why are you guys here?"

" **We are here looking for the Allspark…...and we must find it before the Decepticons do. So mIss Rose…."** Optimus' blue optics stared into Ruby's silver eyes before he spoke again. **"Tell me what your connection is to the Allspark."**

 **BOOM, that's where we'll stop for this chapter. Wow, it has been a REALLY long time since I've updated this story, and I would like to apologize for the long delay. It's just been hard to think about how to go on from the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next few chapters better, especially with Prime arriving on Remnant.**

 **I saw the trailer for Bumblebee and I have to say: I'm liking the direction they're going, and did you guys hear the news that Star Wars The Clone Wars are coming for its seventh season? Man am I stocked for this.**

 **As for the designs for Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Jazz and Jetfire. The first four have the designs from the Michael Bay films while Jetfire's is from the Fall of Cybertron video game since I liked that design.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: New home.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Home

**So…...it's been a while hehehehe…...you can't tell, but I am very nervous about bringing up how long it has been since I updated this story. But…...yeah, I can't really defend myself on that. Please, I hope you guys do find it in your hearts to forgive me and allow me to give you this chapter as an apology.**

 **On New Years Eve of last year I decided to watch Bumblebee as my last film of 2018…...and it was freaking amazing. I mean the characters, the designs, the action, but most importantly…..the heart. I really did like Charlie as the main character, she is so relatable. And John Cena was cool as Agent Burns. It gave me the idea of adding a few elements from the film to this story, such as the villains Shatter and Dropkick(the Decepticons from Bumblebee).**

 **But enough about my love for that movie, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Omni warrior: Dude, the movie was awesome.**

 **Dandyrr0402: Well she IS a weapons freak, so it's only natural Ruby would love to see what the Autobots have. You'll have to wait until WBY can meet the Autobots, which might be a while.**

 **DarkLordZay: Maybe I'll kill Jazz, maybe I'll kill Cliffjumper, maybe not. Who knows;)  
**

 **Guest: I DID say Jetfire's design is from Fall of Cybertron, so it's only natural he has the same voice.**

 **Pikanet128: Glad you like what I have for this story, and hopefully you stick around to see what is next for Ruby and company.**

 **Bastion0904: Oh man, now I wanna add the Dinobots and Predacons lol. But they WILL appear soon…...in volume 4 or something.**

 **Macklinharmon: Neither. It will follow its own unique story, with elements from the movies and cartoons.**

 **GXY-2013: Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **To recap the last chapter: Desmond had spent a significant amount of time upgrading Ruby's Crescent Rose in order to battle the Decepticons while Ruby was 'given' driving lessons by Cliffjumper. Later that night, five new Cybertronian signatures clash landed in Remnant, scattering around the planet and disguising themselves as different vehicles. Discovering where the other Autobots were, the five new arrivals drove to Desmond's house, revealing themselves to be Ironhide, Jazz, Sideswipe, Jetfire, and the leader of the Autobots: Optimus Prime.**

 **Now what will happen to our Heroes now that more Autobots have arrived? Stay tune for an epilogue that will have you shaking in FEAR!...or maybe have you geek out, I honestly don't know.**

' _Desmond's house'_

*STAB*STAB*

The air in Desmond's house was surprisingly quiet, save for the stabbing sounds being emitted by one Ruby Rose, who was currently stabbing the ground, dragging her blade in various directions. Towering around her were the Autobots, who stared at what she was drawing with narrowed optics. Finishing her drawing, Ruby stood up, handing back the knife she had borrowed from Desmond. "I touched a piece of the Allspark during a school field trip." Ruby answered, looking up at Optimus. "It…...it felt like it was calling to me, telling me to touch it, and I did. Then these symbols…" She gestured at the markings on the ground. "Started flashing in my mind at random times, like yesterday."

"She was chased by the Decepticon Barricade, and he would've killed her if me and Bumblebee hadn't come." Desmond followed up. "We took her here, and Cliffjumper and Arcee were the next ones to meet her. She then told us what she just told you. Starscream and two more Decepticons tried hunting her and Arcee down when they were trying to rendezvous here, but we were able to stop them."

" **I see. That is an interesting tale."** Optimus said with a small nod. **"Tell me miss Rose, have you received any other visions?"** Ruby slightly squirmed under Optimus' gaze, unsure of whether or not she should mention her nightmare. Maybe it was just something dumb, or maybe it was her imagination. Regardless, she couldn't say anything.

"No, that's it. Just the symbols." Ruby said, though it seemed like she was unsure.

" **Hmmm, this could be the advantage we need Prime."** Ironhide said to his leader.

" **If we find the other pieces of the Allspark, then we can finally show the Cons that we can win."** Sideswipe added with a clenched fist.

" **It won't be that easy mate."** Jetfire said with a small head shake. **"We know where one piece is, and I doubt the little one knows where the others are."**

" **Still, it's a lead. The best one we had in years."** Jazz said while crossing his arms. **"We can't stay here, it's too open. It's a miracle the Cons haven't attacked this place."**

" **Which is precisely why I have a suitable location for our base of operations."** Ratchet said, getting looks from the new arrivals. **"It's approximately 50 miles away from this location, near the mountains, away from any sensors the Decepticons have. With some more time, we may be able to create a fully functional Ground Bridge."**

Bumblebee beeped several times, getting a smirk from Cliffjumper. **"He's right. Having a Ground Bridge will make scraping the Cons more easier. Plus it can keep our little friends safe."** He said, referring to the humans.

" **What are your orders Optimus?"** Arcee said as Optimus closed his optics. He absorbed all the knowledge he was given as slowly and effectively as he could. The Allspark, the Ground Bridge and Decepticons. War never changes, but perhaps now it can finally end. And the humans in front of him can help. Ending his thoughts, Optimus opened his optics, looking at his companions.

" **I believe the best course of action is to see this new base that Ratchet has constructed. I do not want to be a burden to Desmond."** Optimus said while looking at said person, who shook his head.

"It's no burden Optimus. The Autobots are more than welcome here." Desmond said before a smile appeared on his face. "Although, if it's not too much trouble, I'd still like Bee to stay here with me. You wouldn't believe how lonely it gets when you can't go to the store without Soundwave finding your face via cameras." His little joke getting some chuckles from Bumblebee, Ruby and Cliffjumper. Even Jazz and Ironhide smirked a bit at the joke, though Optimus was more professional and simply nodded.

" **Autobots…..ROLL OUT!"** Hearing the command, all nine Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms, ready to move to their temporary home. **"Desmond, Ruby, please come with us. I don't want either of you in danger."**

"Well since you asked so nicely…." Desmond said with a small shrug. "Ruby, wanna-"

"ICALLJETFIRE!" Before he could finish, Ruby, using her Semblance(and surprising some of the Autobots), rushed to the only flyer of the group, hopping in place like an excited rabbit. "CANYOUFLYME? CANYOU? CANYOU? CANYOU?!"

" **Hehehe, alright little girl. But you better be prepared because I do not hold back when it comes to flying."** Jetfire said before opening his cockpit, getting a squeal from the rosette as she jumped inside, putting on the red helmet inside. Her silver eyes scanner all the buttons in front of her, but Jetfire spoke up once more. **"Don't press anything, alright?"**

"She gets to fly and I have to drive. Now that is unfair." Desmond muttered under his break….only to be hit on the rear by Bumblebee's door, followed by a series of beeping. "I'm not saying I don't like our drives Bee, but he's a freaking jet. I always wanted to fly." The brown haired male entered his faithful car, putting on his seatbelt.

" **Stay in tight formation Autobots. We must be cautious if the Decepticons decide to attack."** Optimus warned before he and the others began to drive away from Desmond's home. Ruby couldn't hold back her scream of joy as Jetfire took off in the air. She looked out the cockpit window and gasped in awe at what she was looking at. The ground….it felt so far away, like when she and Yang were going to Beacon for the first time on the airship. A part of her felt so…...relaxed when she was in the air, like nothing could touch her. All the responsibilities as the leader of team RWBY, gone. The pressure of the Vytal Festival, gone. Her homework assignments….okay, now she was worried about that. Regardless, she felt at peace as Jetfire turned slightly to the left.

' _With WBY'_

"Thank you." Yang said with a smile as she grabbed her tray full of food from the caterer in the cafeteria, walking away to allow the next student to grab their dinner. It was seven PM in Beacon Academy, and most of the students were either eating dinner in the cafeteria, or were simply enjoying their time off. Walking by several of her classmates, Yang eventually caught sight of her teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna near the end of one of the tables. With a smile, she walked over to them.

"And that's when I believe Atlas will have Paladins that will eliminate half of the Grimm population." Weiss said to the Faunus of the group, who looked away from her book to stare at her teammate.

"You do realize how much Dust would be needed for that, right? Even Atlas doesn't have that much in stock." Blake said in a matter of fact tone.

"That is true. But if we were to secure more Dust mines, we could have an increase in a matter of months." Weiss said, getting an eye roll from Blake.

"So…..what's this talk about more Dust? I could use more ammo for Ember Celica." Yang said while sliding next to her partner.

"Just Weiss bragging about Atlas." Blake said, getting a small glare from the Schnee and a chuckle from the Xiao Long.

"It's not bragging, just an estimate." Weiss countered before she sighed. "Anyways, have you tried calling Ruby to see where she is? It's almost time to go to sleep."

"Hey, she's my little sis, but I can't keep tabs on her 24/7." Yang said with a shrug before it turned into a cheeky grin. "Maybe there IS a boy in her life and she just doesn't wanna tell us."

"Probably because she knows you would kill them." Blake said blankly.

"What? Me?" Yang said innocently with a small tilt of her head. "No. If Ruby has a boyfriend, then she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Ruby has a boyfriend?" The three females turned their heads to see team JNPR standing behind them, trays of food in their hands. Jaune and Pyrrha looked at them in surprise while Ren raised a brow and Nora….had a mouth full of pancakes.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to eavesdrop." Pyrrha said with an apologetic smile.

"So, is it true? That Ruby has a boyfriend?" Jaune asked with a curious expression, his team sitting with team RWBY.

"We don't know for certain. All we know is that Ruby has been coming to the dorm late at night for the past two days, and she didn't tell us where she's been. Though I doubt she has a boyfriend, unlike SOMEONE I know." Weiss said, glancing at Yang.

"It's obvious she has a boyfriend! She doesn't tell you where she's been, she comes home late, all signs of a boyfriend!" Nora said while failing her arms in the air with a big grin on her face. "Oh! Do you think she'll bring him to the Vytal Festival? Or to the dance? Or to graduation?!"

"Nora, it's none of our business." Ren said to his childhood friend with a sigh. "But…...do you have any other proof of this?"

"Nope, but when she comes home, I'll shake it out of her." Yang said with a triumphant smile. "No one hides anything for long, especially my little sister."

"I kinda feel bad for Ruby now." Jaune said with a sweatdrop. "I wonder where she is now."

' _With Ruby'_

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Ruby shouted in pure joy as Jetfire performed another barrel roll in sky.

" **Like that? I could go faster if you want."** Jetfire said before increasing his speed, performing a loop in the air.

" _ **Jetfire, you should go easy on that one. I hear humans regurgitate if they move around too much."**_ Cliffjumper said through the communicator with a small chuckle.

" _I can vouch for that. Last time Bee drove me around like a maniac, I almost lost my dinner."_ Desmond added with a small laugh.

" _ **Enough. We've arrived."**_ Ratchet called out, getting the attention of all the Autobots and humans.

"We're here?" Ruby looked through the window, only to see a land wasteland under her and Jetfire. "But I don't see anything."

" **Look ahead little one."** Jetfire said, causing Ruby to look forward.

"Woah….." The sight caused Ruby to gasp in awe. Near the edge of the road was a large cliff, with a landing pad on top. To most, it didn't look like much, but to Ruby…...it looked amazing. The Autobots drove past the road, moving closer to the cliff as if they were willing to crash into it.

And then…...the lower part of the cliff opened up. Ratchet was the first to drive into the entrance, followed by Optimus, then Ironhide, then Jazz, then Sideswipe, then Cliffjumper, then Arcee, then Bumblebee before Jetfire finally entered. The corridor was long, with several small white lights shining the way. Soon, the Autobots arrived in a massive room with what looked like an old elevator on the side, a small runway for any aircrafts on the left, three large green monitors on the right(along with three smaller monitors below it), several crates neatly stacked near the corner, a scaffolding that goes to the second story, and a large gate at the end of the runway(just imagine the base in Transformers Prime since I do suck at descriptions lol).

"Wow…" Ruby muttered, looking at the room in awe, not even noticing Jetfire landing smoothly on the ground. Both Desmond and Ruby exited their fellow vehicles, allowing them, and the rest of the Autobots to transform. Everyone aside from Cliffjumper, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Desmond were taking in the environment with interested.

"What do you think? This was originally a missile silo, but it was abandoned due to…...certain problems." Desmond said, climbing up the yellow ladder that reached the smaller monitors, looking at the Autobots with a smile. "With Ratchet's help, we were able to create monitors that help detect any Energon, as well as any Decepticons that attack anywhere in Remnant."

" **In addition to a training room, armory and sick bay, I have created a Ground Bridge for travel in the event we are needed elsewhere."** Ratchet said, typing on the monitor. **"Though this is a scaled-down version of a space-bridge, it sti functions properly, even with human technology."**

" **It isn't Cybertron, but it's home for now."** Cliffjumper said, leaning against the wall. **"Me, Arcee and Ratchet have been gathering as much Energon as we could for the past few months, but it isn't much."**

" **Hmmm, not bad. I could get used to this."** Jazz said with a smile.

" **We aren't in the open to get picked off…..no offense."** Sideswipe said while glancing at Desmond, who shrugged simply.

" **Have you detected any energy signatures that may indicate a piece of the Allspark?"** Optimus said to Ratchet.

" **That was the first thing I attempted to find. However, it seems as though the fragments are buried deep in the planet. The only clue we had gotten was from miss Rose, and I doubt even she would know where the remaining pieces are."** Ratchet said, only for Ruby to look down with a frown.

" **Good one Ratchet. What's next? Are you going to threaten her pet?"** Ironhide joked while crossing his arms.

*BEEP*BEEP*

The monitors suddenly began to beep, getting everyone's attention. "What's that?" Ruby asked curiously. Ratchet began typing on the monitor, bringing up video surveillance of what looked like an Atlesian Dropship landing on the landing pad, the back of the vehicle opening up to allow someone to exit. Zooming in on the video, Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the person exiting the Dropship…..were none other than Headmaster Ozpin and General James Ironwood. "What are they doing here?!"

" **It looks like they got the message."** Arcee said nonchalantly, much to the shock of the young Huntress in training.

"Don't worry, they're friends…...well one of them." Desmond said with a shrug.

" **So we don't have to crush them?"** Jetfire asked with a small tilt of his head.

" **That is not necessary. As Desmond said, these humans are our allies, and I have every reason to speak with them."** Optimus said stoically.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ruby practically shouted like a child, even as the lights to the elevator began to beep. Scared about her Headmaster finding her out, Ruby ran behind Bumblebee, hiding behind his leg, much to his confusion. The elevator doors opened, allowing both Ozpin and Ironwood to exit it, the former having a small smile while the latter had a more professional expression.

"I see your allies have made it safely Ratchet. That's good." Ozpin said, his eyes scanning the five new Autobots before looking at Optimus. "And you must be Optimus Prime." Said bot lowered his head slightly, making sure to meet his eyes.

" **Greetings. Ratchet had said there were humans that have helped him. It is an honor to meet you."** Optimus said with a small nod.

"Please, the honor is ours. My name is Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, and this….." He gestured towards Ironwood. "Is my friend General James Ironwood of Atlas."

"Your soldiers have talked highly of you Prime. I hope to see you in the battlefield." Ironwood said with a small bow.

"We understand that you are in Remnant, searching for the pieces of this…..Allspark, am I correct?" Ozpin said rhetorically, getting a nod from Optimus. Desmond then began to walk up to the Headmaster, his hands behind his back.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Desmond said with a flat tone.

"Mr. Giber." Ozpin said with an equally flat tone. The two stared at one another in silence…...before they both cracked a smile. The older male opened his arms and embraced the young mechanic. "It's good to see you Desmond."

"You too. How long has it been since I've seen my Guardian aside from phone calls?" Desmond said with a chuckle, ending the embrace. "Seriously, we don't go out for one meal anymore, is that too much to ask?"

"Perhaps after tonight. I am feeling quite famished." Ozpin said before looking at Bumblebee's leg, noticing a certain red cape floating gently. "I can see you Miss Rose. Please come out." Ruby poked her out from behind Bumblebee, shyly walking away with a nervous smile.

"H-H-Hi, P-Professor. I-It's not what i-it-"

"I already know everything Ruby." Ozpin said, waving his hand with a smile. "Desmond here has told me all about your connection to the Allspark."

"Ignoring the multiple charges from the museum, as well as your little car chase earlier." Ironwood said with a stern tone. "You are now a vital component in finding the Allspark and ending this war before more blood is spilled. We already have the Grimm and White Fang to deal with, but metallic aliens who can take the form of any vehicle on this planet is too much."

" **Hehehe, if I see any Decepticon punks, I'll make sure to scrap them to pieces."** Ironhide said before taking out his cannons, spinning them around just to show off his skills.

" **If you require any assistance while we take refuge on your planet, do not hesitate to ask. But know that we will not take any human or faunus lives."** Optimus said with a serious tone, getting a nod of understanding from the general. **"All life is precious, and I would rather not have human blood on my hands."**

"Excuse me." Ruby called out while climbing up the ladder, walking up to the humans. "I saw what was happening on your planet when I touched the piece, but why were you at war with the Decepticons? Why fight and…...kill each other?" To the humans and Autobots, it was…..somewhat difficult to explain the meaning of war to a student. Even Desmond was somewhat wiser than he looked, but Ruby…...she was just a kid, a kid who was brought in the middle of a robot war. Seeing the childlike innocence, Optimus decided to tell her the story…..or the Cybertron War. Raising his right hand, Optimus pressed the side of his head, allowing his blue eyes to emit a kind of….projection in front of the humans. For a moment, nothing seemed to have happened.

*CRACK*

Until…...the ground they were standing on suddenly began to collapse. Ruby stepped back in fear, though judging by the calm expressions on Desmond, Ozpin and Ironwood, what she was seeing wasn't real. Bit by bit, the ground collapsed, falling into yellow magma from below. Soon, metallic towers suddenly popped out of the ground, growing in size and stature. **"Our race was once a powerful empire: Peaceful and Just."** Looking around, Ruby noticed more and more metallic towers beginning formed, with shadowy figures out of it. **"Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."** Soon, several explosions erupted, destroying not only some of the robots, but also the buildings. **"He was once my ally, even a brother. However, he had lost his way, and attacked without mercy. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed our planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars."**

*BANG*

Ruby gasped as she saw Optimus in a different form(his G1 style) fighting against a monsterous machine with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes clashing blades. Judging by the image, she assumed that was Megatron. **"Megatron attempted to find the Allspark, but I had intercepted him, and our battle concluded when our escape pods were fully functional. We scattered among the stars, hoping to find sanctuary in order to continue our war. After fifty of your human years, we found your world and sent Bumblebee for reconnasense until we were certain it was safe."**

"It was also when Atlas discovered a piece of the Allspark." Ironwood added as the area returned to normal. "My father was general of Atlas at the time and he was the one who discovered it. At the same time, he had made contact with B-127."

"Who?" Ruby asked innocently.

" **B-127 is Bumblebee's actually name. Desmond was the one who gave him the name Bumblebee."** Arcee said, getting Bumblebee to beep in agreement. **"Bee met Desmond when he was young and since then, we've been staying close until we could get a signal to any Autobots nearby."**

"Okay….but why do you need me if you have Atlas helping." Ruby asked with a raised brow.

" **Because you have made a connection with the Allspark."** Optimus said, looking down at Ruby with somewhat soft eyes. **"That means you are the factor that may help us end this war. I know I am asking much of you young Ruby, but for the fate of not only my race, but also yours, I ask you to help us in our search for the Allspark. Will you help us?"**

"B-But my school…"

"I would not be too concerned miss Rose." Ozpin said….bringing a cup of coffee he pulled out of…..somewhere and taking a sip. "Though I do not commend missing your classes, I will ensure that you have time making up any assignments given to you. Should your team ask where you are, you can simply say that I have given you a position as my Intern."

"You would be doing your planet a great service Ruby Rose. I will personally ensure that nothing happens to your or your family." Ironwood said in a matter of fact tone. To say Ruby was concerned would be kind of an understatement.

On one hand, she just wanted to go back to a normal life of hunting Grimm and surviving school with her sister and friends. A normal life. She didn't want to be the bee's knees, she just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees, was that so much to ask for?

But then again…...this was an intergalactic war that was going on. Her whole planet was caught in the middle of it, and she was the key that would very well end it for the side of good. The whole reason she wanted to become a Huntress was to go on an adventure and to protect people. If she just up and said she wanted to go home and forget about all his, that would disrespect not only her dream, but also the promise she made to her mom all those years.

It was then…...that Ruby Rose made her decision.

"Okay…...I'm in." Ruby said with a tone full of confidence. "I'll help you find the pieces of the Allspark so Megatron and his Decepticons won't hurt anyone else." Her words brought a smile to not only the humans, but to all the Autobots. Even Optimus couldn't hold back a very small smile.

"You are indeed a true soldier miss Rose." Ironwood said with a hint of respect in his voice.

"I suppose it's time to bring you back to Beacon. I'm sure your team is concerned about your whereabouts." Ozpin said with a knowing smile, chuckling at the shocked expression on his student's face.

" **Optimus, with all due respect, shouldn't we have someone on guard for the little one? I doubt human technology could protect her. No offense."** Ironhide said while looking at his leader and friend.

" **True. We will need a volunteer to maintain recon on Ruby while she is away."** Optimus said, looking at his soldiers with sharp eyes. Crossing her arms, Arcee let out a sigh as she stepped forward.

" **I've already volunteered to watch her since yesterday, I can continue if that's what you want."** Arcee said, getting a small nod from Optimus.

"For now, I will personally escort miss Rose back to Beacon. I believe classes start tomorrow." Ironwood said, getting a groan from the rosette

"Come along now Ruby, you must be exhausted." Ozpin said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders while escorting her to the elevator.

"B-But wait, what about Arcee?" Ruby asked, looking back at the only female of the Autobots.

" **I'll see you tomorrow morning. Until then, get some sleep."** Arcee said like a mother to her child. Hearing this, Ruby gave the Autobot a nod before entering the elevator with Ozpin and Ironwood, allowing the doors to close behind them.

" **Autobots, let us rest for now."** Optimus commanded the other Autobots. **"We must be prepared should the Decepticons attack."**

" **Show me where the armory is. I want to see what we have in store."** Ironhide said to Cliffjumper.

" **Sure thing. Follow me."** Cliffjumper said before walking away with Ironhide behind him.

" **I need my guns looked at too."** Sideswipe said before rolling after them.

" **Where do you keep the Energon? I need a refill after coming to this planet."** Jazz said to Bumblebee, who beeped several times before gesturing him to follow.

" **If we don't have anything else to do, I think I'll shutdown for now."** Jetfire said while stretching his arms.

" **Come on, I'll show you where the barracks are."** Arcee said, walking past her fellow Autobot, who let out a small smirk.

" **I appreciate it, love. Maybe I can repay you one day."** Jetfire said with a flirtatious tone, getting an eye roll from Arcee.

" **Don't push it."** She said blankly before the two left the briefing room, leaving only Optimus, Ratchet and Desmond.

"I think Jetfire's got the right idea." Desmond said with a yawn. "Good thing I brought in that old futon. Goodnight Optimus, Ratchet." With that, Desmond walked away. Once he was out of range, Optimus turned to Ratchet.

" **Ratchet, monitor the planet's space for any signs of Autobot….and Decepticon signatures."** Optimus said in a serious tone, getting Ratchet to look back at him.

" **Optimus, with all due respect, do you truly believe he will come to this planet? He may be on the other side of the galaxy as far as we're concerned."** Ratchet said as Optimus looked at the monitors with a serious gaze.

" **I know Megatron. Once word of my arrival is spread…...Megatron will come for my Spark. We must be prepared."**

' _Nemesis, at the same time'_

" **You're telling me you LOST the Autobot signals?"** Starscream asked Soundwave, who was working on the terminal with clear anger in his voice.

" _ **Signal lost upon contact. Scrambler is hypothesized to be the source. Running diagnostics to clear further interruption."**_ Soundwave said in a monotone voice, not taking his visor off the terminal. Starscream glared at him for several seconds before sighing.

" **Oh don't be so dramatic Starscream. Anyone could have lost those Autobots…...then again, most would not be in command of the Decepticons."** Knockout said with a taunting smirk, much to Starscream's irritation.

" **Now we have to deal with nine Autobots. If only Lord Megatron was here, none of this would have happened."** Onslaught said with a shake of his head.

" **But he ISN'T. Lord Megatron appointed ME as leader of the Decepticons until his return, and you will show your new leader respect. Or else I will end your life with one hand behind my back!"** Starscream shouted with a glare.

" **Maybe that is the problem."** Barricade said, walking inside the bridge while glaring at Starscream. **"We need new leadership, it's obvious you aren't fit to be the leader. I volunteer Soundwave."**

" **The strong, silent type, giving orders? HA! That's funny."** Knockout said in amusement. **"Then again, Soundwave has done more for our cause than Starscream has. Maybe it IS time for a new leader."**

" **THIS IS NOT FOR DEBATE!"** Starscream aimed his missiles at the three Decepticons, who all raised their own weapons. **"You dare have the Spark to discuss a mutiny in front of your leader?! You will all pay."**

" **You forgot to count, Starscream. There are three of us and only one of you."** Barricade said, locking in his weapons. **"If you value your life, then you will stand down."**

" **TRAITORS! I WILL-"**

*BEEP*BEEP*

Before any kind of shooting could begin, Soundwave's scanners began to beep, indicating something in the space of Remnant. _**"New Cybertronian signature, detected."**_ Soundwave said, working fast on the terminal.

" **Is it another Autobot?"** Starscream said, though his attention was still on the three traitors. However, what Soundwave said surprised them all.

" _ **Negative. Energy signature is compatible to…..a Decepticon."**_ Soundwave's voice caused the other Decepticons to look at him in shock. It had been a long time since any new Decepticons arrived in Remnant. So for this new arrival to come after the Autobots…...it was surprising.

" **Can you identify who it is?"** Soundwave gave the tiniest of nods as he typed faster, showing a symbol that caused Starscream's eyes to widen. **"No…..it can't be."**

Deep in space, a signal jet-like ship entered the outside of Remnant's orbit, the sun shining over it. Once it reached a close enough proximity, the jet transformed in a Cybertronian, but not like one anyone had seen. It was clad in silver armor, multiple markings on its body, a large sword on its back, a horn-like helmet on their head…...and eyes as bright as the very sun glaring down on the planet. On the robot's chest….was the Decepticon symbol.

" **Starscream…...I have returned."** Megatron, the TRUE leader of the Decepticons said while looking at Remnant with an evil smirk.

 **BOOM, HE'S HERE BITCHES!(Suicide Squad reference, I just couldn't help myself.) Yes ladies and gentleman, Megatronus, or now commonly known as Megatron, has arrived in Remnant, which could only mean bad news for the humans and Autobots. I am truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting for more than six months. Hopefully this chapter is a good enough apology. If not, then I won't be able to sleep at night(that's a lie.)**

 **So, this chapter kind of blends the first episode of Transformers Prime with the Bayverse movies since…...I kinda got stuck for a while. Originally, I was going to just have Desmond and Ruby be the ones to find the base, but I decided to add in Ozpin(who as we know had contact with Desmond and their relationship will be explained in the future) and Ironwood since I feel like it would fit their characters. Ironwood wouldn't exactly fight the Autobots unless provoked, as well as the fact I introduced his father briefly. I don't know, I feel like having the military form an alliance with the Autobots works. Hopefully you agree with me.**

 **Now, as I said before, I will add the Decepticons Shatter and Dropkick from the Bumblebee movie, though their roles will be slightly different. I also have to catch up with RWBY since I left after Volume 3. Don't worry, I will try to blend both worlds as best as I can.**

 **For those who are tired of waiting for this story, check out my other Transformers story: My Life with a Transformer, a Transformers/My Life As A Teenage Robot crossover that takes place during Bumblebee. For now, I only posted a trailer, but the first official chapter will be posted next month since I start University next month. Please, check that and my other stories out if you're bored. Otherwise…**

 **Follow, fav, review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Arc of the Covenant.**

 **BTW, the design for Megatron is from The Last Knight since he looks vicious(even if the movie wasn't as good as I wanted.)**


End file.
